5 Sens, Axel et Roxas
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: 5 sens. Sa voix. Huit heures du matin. À contre-corps. Ta chute de reins. Eight salty rivers. Joyeux AkuRoku day !
1. Ouïe : Sa voix

Un OS écrit à moitié à l'arrache, dans la chaleur horrible de ces soirées d'été.

J'ouvre donc un nouveau recueil de 5 Sens, avant d'avoir posté ne serait-ce que deux OS sur mon premier recueil, mais comme les textes sont indépendants, moi je dis YOLO.

J'en ai marre d'avoir chaud. Je veux de la pluie. De la neige.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sen OS 1 : L'ouïe**

 _ **Sa voix**_

« Axel. »

Le garçon ne s'arracha pas à sa contemplation du ciel si haut. Le vent et la pluie s'accordaient en un concerto lent, se fondant dans la mer avec quelque chose de doux et un peu passé, cassé.

« Axel, il faut qu'on bouge. »

L'autre garçon, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa parka, tremblait presque sous le froid. Axel plissa les yeux quand une goutte tomba sur sa paupière. Le ciel était si lumineux. Il s'en fichait de devenir aveugle, il n'avait rien à voir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'entendre encore.

« Elle est là.

—Je sais, Ax'. Faut qu'on bouge quand même.

—Tu comprends pas, Demyx, je l'entends.

—Axel, il va faire nuit. »

Le roux ne répondit rien, les cheveux plaqués sur la nuque. Il était pas très grand encore, maigre comme une brindille, et Demyx, du haut de sa trouille légendaire et de son année de plus, flippait qu'il ne s'envole. Le vent était de plus en plus fort.

« Axel, ta mère va nous tuer. Il va faire nuit, et puis on devrait pas être là, on doit rentrer. S'te-plaît. »

Sans rien dire encore, Axel recula quand même d'un pas vers son ami, qui en profita pour le saisir par le bras et l'éloigner du bord du précipice.

.

Comme l'avait prévu Demyx, en les voyant rentrer trempés comme des soupes, la mère du roux leur dit un long sermon, devant lequel le plus âgé fondit en larmes tandis que le cadet répondit avec sa verve habituelle, celle qui disparaissait quand il _l'entendait_. Demyx n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'Axel entendait par là, ou entendait tout court, mais il pouvait le remarquer rien que dans la manière qu'Axel avait de se tenir quand elle était là. Ça durait depuis toujours, du moins depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, six ans plus tôt, alors qu'Axel traînait ses sept ans avec un sourire goguenard. Déjà, il lui arrivait de s'arrêter brusquement, tendant l'oreille, et de dire « Elle est là. », simplement.

Ce n'est que depuis qu'il avait dix ans, cependant, qu'Axel c'était mis à la chercher partout, tout le temps, dans les vagues, sur les pianos, dans chaque air de musique et quand il la trouvait, il restait longtemps, comme hors de lui. Perdu quelque part entre un souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais vécu et un présent qui n'existait pas.

.

« Euh, salut, dis, t'aurais pas une gomme ? »

Axel bugga. Totalement, complètement, absolument, du fond de la classe, Demyx, qui avait redoublé, le vit prendre cet air, pour la première fois devant quelqu'un. Pas le son d'un instrument, pas le son d'un arbre – de la sève d'un arbre qui coule –, pas le son d'une tempête, pas le son d'un objet, le son d'une voix, c'était la première fois que le son d'une voix faisait ça à Axel, Demyx crut alors un instant que le roux l'avait trouvée, parfaitement trouvée, enfin, il crut aux théories d'Axel sur la réincarnation, les âmes-sœurs et toutes ces conneries parce que l'autre, en croisant ses yeux avait plissé les siens, bleus comme les cieux, comme si son cœur venait de lui fiche un coup dans les côtes.

Axel se mit à pleurer, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pendant.

« C'est elle. C'est sa voix. »

Comme un fantôme, Axel leva le bras pour la poser sur son nouveau voisin de table, qui semblait également à deux doigts des larmes. Il prononça :

« Axel, c'est ça ?

—Sa voix. À Roxas. Roxas … »

Le nouveau venu eut un sourire doux avant de prendre la main du roux dans les siennes.

« Je savais que je finirais par te trouver. Tu respires comme le feu crépite, Axel.

—Ça n'est pas … tout à fait … ta voix, c'est … Roxas …

—Roxas est mort dans un incendie, Axel. »

Certains auraient pu croire qu'il valait mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd. Mais Demyx n'était pas dupe. Et quand tout à coup, Axel tomba au sol, les mains sur les oreilles, poussant le hurlement terrible qu'il aie entendu jamais, il sut que son ami n'entendrait plus jamais rien que le voix de Roxas, qui était passée, future mais jamais présente.

.

.

.

Voilà voilà …

Bon. Bah dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bon courage pour survivre à la chaleur !


	2. Odorat : Huit heures du matin

Yo !

Voici donc le second OS pour ce couple, sur l'odorat, cette fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens OS 2 : Odorat**

 _ **Huit heures du matin**_

Tu te réveilles et il est déjà là, comme gravé dans l'éternel. Tu le sais, tu ne l'as pas encore vu mais ça se sent dans l'air, ça sent le pain grillé, et le café. Tu étires tout ton dos et t'effondres à nouveau entre les draps. Ils sont propres, l'odeur de la lessive entre chaque fil.

C'est dingue, cela, quand tu y penses un peu.

Ce paysage quotidien qui serait le même même aveugle, cette déferlante de parfums qui ne te correspond pas tout à fait, et à lui non plus. Tu enfiles ton bas de pyjama qui gît au pied du lit, et puis un gilet dont tu ne te souviens plus si tu lui as offert ou s'il te l'a offert. Ce qui est sûr c'est que quand tu l'enfiles, ça sent ton parfum et son lait pour le corps. Si tu portes la manche droite à ton nez, l'odeur âcre du brûlé te tiraille les narines – en souvenir d'une cigarette – et si tu tires sur le tissus s'en échappe par endroit la senteur de l'acrylique – pour ses peintures d'hiver. Ce paysage quotidien, dans lequel tu te lèves depuis des années que tu te refuses à compter – depuis quand le temps est un chiffre ? – c'est un savant mélange de vous deux. Tout est envahi par votre vie commune, et même tes cendriers servent parfois d'encensoir, citronnelle, ambre, papier d'Arménie.

Quand on va dans le détail, il y a _ton odeur_ , et _son odeur_ , mais pour qui vous connaît, qui vous côtoie et vous touche par moments, il s'agit sans conteste de _votre odeur_. Le café, c'est la première chose que tu sens, il l'a fait couler pour toi, alors ça devrait lui appartenir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'en boit pas, et c'est ton haleine qui a cette âpreté singulière, alors c'est à toi. Et comme c'est autant à l'un qu'à l'autre c'est aux deux. Tout se partage, alors.

Tu te lèves et quand tu entres dans le salon il y a ce parfum étrange, qu'il t'a fait découvrir, ce parfum que tu n'aurais jamais deviné existé s'il ne t'avait pas plongé dedans, ce parfum qui sera ce qui te manquera le plus si un jour il se barre loin de toi. Les effluves du soleil à travers la fenêtre, c'est indéfinissable, mais c'est là, et quand c'est là ça se sait. En te voyant il relève la tête de son ordinateur et te fait un sourire fatigué. Il y a une tasse de thé à côté de lui, presque finie, tu ne la sentais pas d'en haut, c'est froid, presque glacé. Tu viens juste t'asseoir sur la table à côté de lui, tu le vois enregistrer son document et puis se redresser à peine pour poser son front contre la jonction entre ton épaule et ton cou, cette peau si sensible qu'il réchauffe sans faire exprès.

« Bonjour.

—Bon jour. »

Ça voix est claire mais fatiguée, la tienne embrumée et rauque, il se retire pour te regarder de face, mais tu sais que si tu te penches vers ton épaule tu y trouveras l'odeur de son shampoing.

« Tu t'es levé quand ?

—Vers trois heures.

—Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

—Tu dormais si bien … et puis à quoi bon ?

—J'aurais pu te tenir compagnie. Te serrer dans mes bras. Te lire une histoire. Te faire l'amour. J'aurais pu te regarder, être là.

—Axel …

—Oui ?

—Ta bouche à mieux à faire que parler. »

Quand tu l'embrasses il s'attaque à tous tes sens, le son de ses gémissements légers, la couleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa bouche, son odeur, et plus grisant encore, ton odeur sur lui, comme une marque que tu aurais posée là, plus subtile et plus parlante qu'un suçon, parce que ça se fait avec le temps et l'amour, ça se fond doucement en lui jusqu'à ce qu'on sache que ça ne partira plus. C'est une chose que vous acceptez tous les deux, de faire tomber cette mince barrière qui un jour avait existé entre vous deux, disparaître presque pour laisser plus de place à l'autre.

Il t'attendait sûrement puisqu'il referme son ordinateur et se lève pour s'étirer comme toi-même l'as fait plus tôt. Il met l'objet sur le côté et monte à son tour sur la table, quand il bouge tu notes l'odeur de sa sueur, par-dessous celle de la lessive.

« Tu es allé courir ?

—Vers six heures. »

Tu hésites à lui dire d'aller prendre une douche, parce que cette senteur est tellement intime, c'est celle de vos ébats, un peu, et par pur possessivité tu n'as pas envie qu'il la porte au-dehors. À la place, tu enfonces à ton tour la tête dans son cou, brièvement, avant d'aller te servir une tasse de café. Une fois, sans faire exprès, tu en as renversé une sur son écharpe noire, en mailles très fines, et il l'a portée quand même, et il a passé des journées entières à sentir le café alors qu'il n'en boit même pas, et quand tu le voyais, de loin, enfoncer la tête dans le tissus et inspirer fortement tu savais qu'il pensait à toi, et tout à coup tu as envie de renverser ta tasse sur son haut, mais il est blanc, ça se verrait et ne partirait peut-être pas. Alors tu te contentes de boire le liquide chaud, et puis tu l'embrasses, pour lui transmettre ce goût qu'il a appris à aimer dans ta bouche.

Il inspire par le nez pour ne pas s'étouffer sur tes lèvres, et passe les mains dans ton cou. Il est épuisé, il devrait dormir plus que ça, et toi, tu devrais le raccompagner au lit et le forcer à se recoucher, parce qu'il sent la sueur et le thé qu'on a trop bu, les cigarettes qu'il t'a piquées pour rester éveillé et ton parfum qu'il garde d'hier soir. Mais tout cela te donne juste _envie_. Incroyablement envie. Tu as _envie_ de le faire transpirer plus que son jogging, pour sentir sa sueur contre ta sueur, tu as _envie_ de lui faire l'amour plus fort qu'hier pour sentir encore l'odeur éphémère de vos deux sexes satisfaits, tu as _envie_ d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau pour que l'odeur de clopes soit celle de ton haleine et de ta salive cancérigène, tu as _envie_ de le tenir fort dans tes bras pour que le café remplace le thé sur sa peau, pour qu'il sente aujourd'hui et pas hier.

Tu as envie, il triture tes cheveux les plus longs comme une excuse pour descendre le long de ton dos, il a envie.

Il est huit heures du matin, et il te donne son parfum de thé et de sueur et de lessive, pour juste montrer que tu es (à) lui autant qu'il est (à) toi.

.

.

Je voulais écrire un truc plus long, mais en fait non. Voilà.

J'essaierai de faire une vraie histoire pour la prochaine fois, mais en fait j'aime bien les textes comme ça, c'est agréable à écrire, et assez libre.

Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Toucher : À contre-corps

J'écris cette note quand j'en suis à environ 4 000 mots. Bien entendu, je ne suis toujours pas rentré dans le vif du sujet … Le titre provisoire est 'Groenendael', parce qu'il fallait bien en donner un à l'enregistrement Word, mais maintenant je me demande un peu ce que je vais faire de ce mot. Je dois placer un groenendael. Mais où ?

J'écris cette note quand j'en suis à dix mille mots. J'avais pensé à faire environ la moitié, au début, quand j'ai eu l'idée, je me disais cinq mille mots ça serait cool. Mais bon. Pour un peu, je le posterais en deux parties. Si je dépasse les quinze mille mots je coupe en deux. On verra.

Note finale : Bah. Voilà. J'ai bien placé un groenendael mais ça n'avait pas l'importance que je voulais alors virons ce titre. Pas besoin de couper, bonne nouvelle.

Sinon, ma chienne me manque. Je la vois demain. Ouais !

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 3 : Le toucher**

 _ **À contre-corps.**_

Vous connaissez l'expression 'de l'électricité dans l'air' ? Pour dire une animosité qui tord l'espace, qui plombe l'atmosphère, tend l'oxygène. Eh bien là, il y en a. Mais, un peu plus littéralement.

En effet, deux garçons, ou plutôt deux jeunes hommes se contemplent mutuellement avec une certaine animosité. Le plus grand, taillé en allumette enflammée, c'est Axel, 23 ans, étudiant en sorcellerie – maîtrise en magie élémentaire, spécialité feu, très certainement pour donner raison à sa constitution – et l'autre, un mètre soixante-sept sur trois centimètres d'épaisseur, c'est Roxas. Ah, Roxas …

Roxas est né comme un personnage de roman, un soir d'orage, mais la seule sorcière à s'être penchée sur son berceau, c'est sa mère. Sa mère dont le père de Roxas ne savait pas qu'elle était magicienne. Sa mère qui était morte quand Roxas avait cinq ans. Oui, celle-là, en même temps, on n'en a qu'une.

Il a grandi dans son petit village, tranquille, posé, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que … Jusqu'à ce que ça aille plus si bien. Ça a commencé par un déménagement vers la ville, six mois plutôt, quand Roxas fêtait justement son seizième anniversaire.

.

Le garçon regardait le monde par la vitre du véhicule. Tous ces buildings, c'était quand même franchement moche. Il se doutait bien que c'était pratique mais … Ouais, vraiment laid. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, l'idée de déménager, mais c'était une histoire de salaire et dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent, les gens devenaient méconnaissables. La camionnette s'arrêta en face d'un immeuble assez ancien, de cinq étages. Il regarda son père d'un œil morne. Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire.

« C'est ici ! »

Finalement, pensa Roxas, il aurait dû participer aux visites de logements avec son père. Quand ils montèrent avec les premiers sacs, ses craintes se confirmèrent. C'était minuscule. Enfin, il y avait tout de même deux chambres assez spacieuses, un salon avec cuisine américaine et la salle de bains et les toilettes étaient séparées mais … ça n'avait rien à voir avec une maison. Après avoir déposé ses sacs, Roxas posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Et comment on va faire, pour Amadeus et Bartholomée ? »

Son père ne se départit pas de son sourire, tandis que les susnommés gambadaient joyeusement dans leur nouveau chez eux. Amadeus, un malinois noir, le poil ébouriffé et la langue pendante, prenait déjà ses marques, allant de pièce en pièce en sniffant chaque coin de mur. Bartholomée, quant à elle, traîna paresseusement ses grosses pattes de berger australien jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'écrasa aux pieds de Roxas, promettant à son départ une belle quantité de poils bleu merle sur le sol. En la regardant, Roxas haussa un sourcil.

« On ira les promener plus. D'ailleurs, tu veux bien les sortir maintenant ? Les déménageurs m'ont envoyé un message, ils sont à l'entrée de la ville. Je te donne cinq euros, tu fais un tour et tu vas te prendre un goûter pendant qu'on monte les meubles sans avoir les toutous dans les pattes. »

Roxas hésita à soupirer mais après tout, la proposition était plutôt alléchante. Il évitait de suer comme un forcené pour porter un canapé qu'il aurait préféré voir rester chez lui, il se familiarisait avec le quartier et il passait du temps avec Amadeus et Bartholomée. D'une pierre trois coups. Il attrapa son sac, y glissa les deux laisses, observant avec délice les animaux sauter sur lui en reconnaissant le cliquetis caractéristique des mousquetons de la rallonge, prit les nouvelles clés que son père lui tendait et quitta l'appartement, suivi de près par les chiens.

Il commença par les laisser tourner autour de lui, s'avancer puis revenir, mais au bout de cinq personnes croisées dont une vieille dame et un jeune homme qui semblèrent terrorisés par les bêtes qui venaient les renifler affectueusement, Roxas dût se résoudre à leur passer la laisse, leur laissant tout de même deux mètres de rallonge. Ce qui n'était pas du plus pratique en milieu urbain, au vu du nombre pharamineux de poteaux en tous genre, dont Roxas ne saisissait pas forcément bien l'utilité. Les cinq euros en poche, il entra dans une boulangerie, et la caissière lui jeta un regard froid, lui disant qu'il devait attacher ses chiens à l'extérieur pour entrer. Roxas fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette femme pensait réellement que d'attacher un malinois loin de son maître était l'idée la plus sage et la moins dangereuse pour tous ? Pauvre femme. Il quitta la boutique sans rien acheter, se disant que les citadins étaient tout de même vachement regardant sur des choses si infimes.

Il eut tout de même d'agréables surprises, notamment quand la maîtresse d'un labrador vint à sa rencontre – ou plutôt fut tirée vers lui par son ami – et quand un père laissa sa fille et son fils approcher les deux chiens pour les papouiller, pour le plaisir de tous. Bartholomée faillit tout de même mettre l'enfant par terre en lui léchant la joue, mais le père devait avoir l'habitude, puisqu'il rit simplement en disant à sa fille de faire attention aux 'grosses léchouilles'.

Quand, inévitablement, ils firent pousser sur le trottoir une jolie crotte chacun, Roxas se sentit un peu bête de n'avoir pas de sac. Mais après tout, son père aurait dû l'y faire penser. Grâce à son sens de l'orientation – ou plutôt à celui d'Amadeus et à sa chance – il retrouva sans problème l'immeuble devant lequel deux hommes musclés s'affairaient à porter un réfrigérateur. Ils 'étaient pas mal fait de leur personne, et puis voir des gens travailler avait ce quelque chose d'assez jouissif qui plaisait beaucoup à Roxas, alors il s'assit simplement sur le trottoir avec les gars et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son sac.

Cet emménagement, qu'il en aie envie ou non, se passerait. Mais quitte à choisir, il préférait qu'il se passe sans lui.

.

L'appartement était rempli de cartons, mais les meubles étaient en place et ils avaient de quoi passer la nuit et se préparer le lendemain. Cependant, en dehors de farine, de céréales et de lentilles (ce qui restait chez eux) ils n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent. Comme il était à peu près certain que, supermarché ouvert jusqu'à vingt-deux heures ou non, ils n'avaient pas le courage de faire des courses, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de profiter dès maintenant d'un grand avantage de la ville : se faire livrer de la nourriture par autre chose que la seule pizzeria du coin. Peu originaux pour le moins, ils se rabattirent quand même sur une pizzeria. Ils testeraient les asiatiques et fast-food plus tard.

Une demi-heure passa, et après l'échec cuisant de la mission 'faisons marcher la télévision par nous-mêmes', Roxas un livre dans les mains, son père sur son ordinateur, on sonna à l'interphone. Deuxième étage à droite, quarante-huit secondes et on toqua à la porte. Le plus jeune alla ouvrir, pour tomber sur un homme qui devait être juste un peu plus âgé que lui – quelque chose comme dix-neuf ou vingt ans – et qui lui annonça, absolument radieux.

« Bonjour, tu es bien Roxas Licht-Butreau ? »

Le blond acquiesça, peu sûr quant à la manière de prendre le tutoiement.

« Parfait ! Je suis Demyx Voda, j'apporte les pizze et les bonnes nouvelles ! Tu es un sorcier, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Depuis le salon, le père de Roxas avait relevé les yeux de son ordinateur pour jeter au nouvel arrivant un regard sceptique. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il fourra les cartons aux odeurs de malbouffe dans les mains du blond – s'évitant des protestations mal placées – et s'invita dans l'appartement. D'aucuns auraient pu croire que deux bergers, sentant leur espace vital envahi, auraient réagi en chiens de garde, mais en voyant les bêtes, Demyx s'accroupit, laissant Bartholomée le renverser en arrière. Amadeus, de son côté, restait campé entre les jambes de son maître, et ne daigna bouger que quand ce dernier se leva de sa chaise pour tenter d'appréhender mieux ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra, plus par réflexe que par réelle volonté de politesse. En cet instant, il ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque volonté. Roxas apporta les pizze à la table du salon, et s'assit sur cette dernière, puisque les deux seules chaises de la pièce étaient présentement occupées. D'un tour de main, Demyx fit apparaître devant lui un verre d'eau et offrit son regard à Roxas un instant, avant de retourner vers le père.

« Monsieur Fabien Butreau, je présume ? Veuf de Siloé Licht ?

—C'est bien cela. »

Roxas regardait son père, plus décontenancé que jamais.

« Ah, je vois que je me montre un peu cavalier, excusez-moi, j'suis toujours à la masse ou trop rapide ! Je vais commencer par me présenter plus amplement – est-ce qu'on peut fumer, chez vous ? »

Le père de Roxas acquiesça, faisant tout de même remarquer qu'il fallait ouvrir une fenêtre. Il commença à se lever mais Demyx lui dit de ne pas se déranger et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Ni Roxas ni son père ne trouvaient la force de crier. Ils étaient juste … abasourdis. Choqués, presque. Ce type, comme ça, arrivait, faisait apparaître un verre d'eau – enfin, il l'avait certainement juste téléporté, puisque Roxas avait reconnu en le dit verre un des leurs – et ouvrait la fenêtre d'un battement de cils. Et puis il balançait à Roxas qu'il était sorcier. Est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, quand même ? Est-ce qu'en toute logique il n'aurait pas dû être entouré d'évènements étranges ou faire de la magie accidentelle, comme dans Harry Potter ?

« Ah, si, de la magie accidentelle, tu en feras. Mais ça ne commence que maintenant. »

Roxas se demanda combien il avait pensé à voix haute, et pour s'occuper le corps traversa la pièce pour aller chercher le cendrier que le sorcier n'avait pas encore téléporté, et enfouit au passage sa main dans les longs poils de Bartholomée. Quand il revint à la table, Amadeus était couché au sol, et il lui gratouilla le ventre avec les pieds. C'était rassurant, ce geste quotidien, et pour un peu il serait presque capable d'enregistrer les dires du châtain. Ce dernier, quand on lui eut montré le cendrier, sortit de la poche de sa veste un paquet de tabac et roula une cigarette. Roxas descendit à nouveau de la table pour aller chercher dans sa chambre son sac, et les cigarettes de son père dans la cuisine. Il tendit le paquet à Fabien et enfonça un tube à cancer dans ses propres lèvres quand son père gronda.

« Roxas, tu en as déjà fumé trois aujourd'hui, ça fait beaucoup.

—Quatre – et d'une, on a passé la journée en voiture, de deux c'est mon anniversaire.

—Ouais, c'est ça, ta prochaine excuse, ça sera 'j'ai seize ans, tu n'as plus à me dire ce que je peux faire ou non'.

—J'ai seize ans.

—Et je suis quand même ton père.

—Mais Papa, ce gars est en train de te dire que je suis un sorcier, les pizze refroidissent et toi tout ce que tu remarques c'est que c'est ma cinquième clope de la journée ? File-moi du feu.

—Non.

—J'en ai dans ma veste que j'ai laissée dans l'entrée, je vais le chercher ou tu me donnes le tien ?

—Petit con, va.

—On se demande de qui je tiens. »

Fabien eut un sourire désabusé et tendit son briquet à Roxas, qui alluma sa cigarette. Demyx se sentait un peu de trop, pour le moment, mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien, il ne devait pas partir avant d'avoir tout expliqué au jeune sorcier et de s'être assuré qu'il reviendrait les voir. Il finit de rouler sa cigarette, but une gorgée d'eau et emprunta le briquet de Roxas.

« Alors, à votre air surpris je me doute que Siloé n'avait pas dû vous parler de ses … capacités, pas vrai ? Donc on va commencer par là, Siloé était une sorcière. Ça n'a rien de terrifiant, c'est juste comme être roux, gay ou noir, c'est comme ça, et ça nous vaut quelques discriminations de temps en temps, quoique les non-sorciers ne soient pas supposés être au courant de notre existence.

—Les moldus ?

—Toi, tu as définitivement trop lu ou vu Harry Potter. M'enfin, comme de plus en plus de gens, il faut bien se l'avouer. Alors … le topo, grosso-merdo, tes pouvoirs vont se réveiller, tu peux choisir de les travailler ou non, mais en tout cas il est obligatoire de les maîtriser. Imagine, c'est comme d'avoir des jambes. T'es obligé d'apprendre à marcher, mais tu vas pas forcément non plus devenir coureur professionnel, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

—J'imagine, oui. Mais, je veux dire … Ama, pas touche à la pizza ! Enfin comment … comment je les maîtrise ?

—Ça demande plus de travail qu'il n'y paraît. C'est pour ça que nous, on est là !

—Vous qui ?

—Nous l'AAJS, Association d'Aide aux Jeunes Sorciers, en gros, on a des dossiers avec tous les enfants de sorciers répertoriés, le jour de leur seizième anniversaire, on va les voir et on les prend en charge avec des cours du soir. Y a pas de grosse école obligatoire à la Poudlard, on a bien des licences cachées dans des fac et deux-trois écoles supérieures mais c'est si tu veux faire ça de ta vie. Première question, tu fais du théâtre ? De la chanson, du slam ? Du rap ?

—Euh, non.

—Parfait. En fait, c'est un gros problème – et ça a été le mien a début – pour apprendre à jeter quelques sorts, tu vas commencer par des formules, en vers. Du coup, tant que tu maîtrises pas, les vers – et plus particulièrement les alexandrins, va savoir pourquoi – peuvent déclencher ta magie sans que tu le veuilles. Par exemple. Une jeune sorcière bosse une scène de Place Royale, et là elle dit 'Insolent ! Ôte-toi pour jamais de ma vue.', paf, elle peut rendre son partenaire invisible ou juste l'empêcher de l'approcher sans le vouloir. Pour un peu qu'elle aie vraiment besoin de bosser avec lui urgemment, ça fout la merde, parce que comme c'est une magie pas apprivoisée, bah les mages qui bossent dessus mettent du temps à comprendre le fonctionnement du bordel. Tu vois ? Moi, par exemple, je faisais bosser Britannicus à une nana, elle m'a demandé de lui redire sa réplique et j'ai dit à voix haute 'Si je peux encore formuler quelque souhait, permettez-moi Seigneur de ne le voir jamais' et avec l'aide de tous les mages j'ai mis six mois à pouvoir voir le gars de ma classe qui jouait Britannicus dans la scène suivante. Je l'entendais, je savais qu'il était là, et il m'a définitivement fiché comme bizarre vu que je le regardais jamais dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il pensait que j'avais le béguin pour lui. Enfin bref. Ne lis pas d'alexandrins, et si on te le demande en cours … fais comme si t'avais une extinction de voix ou alors rate un pied, rajoutes-en un.

—Pas d'alexandrins, c'est noté.

—Ensuite, pour qu'on t'attribue un prof particulier, il faut que tu viennes à l'assoc', et que tu voies avec le secrétariat en fonction de tes horaires.

—Il me faudra un matériel particulier ?

—Euh … un cahier, des stylos, ce genre de machin. Oh, et je te conseille d'avoir un journal intime. Nan mais parce qu'avec la puberté, les premiers examens et la magie, je te jure que c'est pas la joie. Sinon, ton prof verra en fonction de ce que tu fais, genre, si ce que tu fais le plus naturellement c'est de la télékinésie il va te demander de ramener des poids, si c'est de la métamorphose des photos, si c'est de la communication avec les animaux … oh, je crois qu'ils les emmènent au zoo. Enfin bref. Les cours ne reprennent que la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ?

—Ouais.

—Alors viens nous voir demain. Voilà l'adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. C'est juste en bordure de la ville. Tu peux venir avec tes chiens on a un grand terrain protégé magiquement. Oh, les pizze vont être froides. Bon, la magie du feu, c'est pas ma spécialité, mais j'vais faire … Parfait ! À demain Roxas, Monsieur. »

Sur ce, Demyx se releva, tourna des talons et quitta l'appartement. Roxas ouvrit le carton des pizze et se tourna vers son père, qui sentait un mal de tête poindre.

« Elles sont parfaitement chaudes. »

.

Le lendemain, dès qu'il se réveilla, il regarda sur internet comment rejoindre l'adresse qui par chance, n'était qu'à une demi-heure de marche. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de prendre le métro, surtout avec les chiens. Il enfila un T-shirt avant de chercher du bout des pieds les toilettes – c'était étrange de se réveiller dans un endroit qui n'était pas chez soi et encore plus de se dire, la seconde d'après que si, c'était chez soi – puis de rejoindre la cuisine où l'attendait sagement une jolie assiette de pancakes, des viennoiseries et autres choses cool. Rien que de voir cela, il se sentait saliver.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand. Je voulais le fêter hier mais ça m'est sorti de la tête et je me suis dit que le gâteau serait un peu lourd au petit déjeuner. Thé ? »

Le garçon acquiesça simplement. Il n'était de toute façon jamais vraiment loquace le matin. Avec le petit-déjeuner, sur la table se trouvait une petite pile de cadeaux. Souriant dans sa tasse, il trinqua avec son père et but une gorgée avant d'ouvrit le premier paquet. Il savait ce que c'était, car la forme ne laissait aucun doute : un livre. De ce qu'il voyait il y en avait au moins deux autres. La matinée se poursuivit en papiers déchiré et quand du saumon fumé arriva, le petit-déjeuner se transforma en déjeuner, animé parfois par des conversations, souvent par le CD de Patti Smith que Roxas avait reçu, qui s'entendait surtout quand ce dernier se plongeait dans un livre – à commencer par Babylone – et plus rarement par la voix du père de Roxas qui chantait les paroles. Vers treize heures, le garçon décida de quitter la table, et, après s'être occupé de la table et de sa propre toilette, il quitta l'appartement, armé de son fidèle sac et de ses plus fidèles encore compagnons, Bartholomée, Amadeus et Google Maps.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment, trois bon quarts d'heure plus tard, ce dernier lui sembla assez … banal. Il aurait espéré quelque chose de plus grandiloquent, quoi. À la place, un immeuble de trois étages lui faisait face, d'allure assez récentes, fenêtres en double-vitrage d'assez mauvais goût et au rez-de-chaussée, par-dessus la porte, le sigle AAJS. Le sous-titre, en-dessous, disait, 'Association pour Adorer Jéhovah, notre Seigneur'. Roxas hésita à faire demi-tour. Où était-il encore tombé ? Il tira sur la laisse des chiens pour les ramener vers lui, quand une voix l'interpela.

« Ah, Roxas ! Tu es venu, c'est génial, bah entre, je vais te montrer les gens … »

Mais le jeune blond ne semblait pas tout à fait réceptif, occupé à faire des allers-retours entre le nom de l'association et Demyx. Ce dernier explosa de rire.

« Oh, Roxas, Roxas … Faut pas t'inquiéter, il fallait juste un nom qui dissuade les non-sorciers de venir, et c'est ce qui nous a semblé le mieux. Fais-moi confiance, si j'étais témoin de Jéhovah je ne pourrais pas nier ma foi puisque Jéhovah est supposé interdire le mensonge, hm ?

—Ouais …

—Mais si ça t'inquiète vraiment je peux te prêter ça. »

Demyx se mit alors à fouiller dans toutes les poches de sa veste jusqu'à tomber sur une boîte noire, rectangulaire, semblable à celles dans lesquelles on vend les stylos plumes de bonne qualité. Il en sortit une paire de lunettes d'un mauvais goût flagrant, la monture des verres étant écaillée comme la peau d'un crocodile, et les branches recouvertes de motifs léopard. Il les tendit à Roxas qui se décida à les prendre. Il semblerait juste être sous-stylé mais ça n'était pas comme si la mode était son intérêt principal. Une fois les horreurs sur le nez, Demyx montra l'enseigne à Roxas, et cette fois, le sous-titre disait bien 'Association d'Aide aux Jeunes Sorciers'. Vérifiant que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tours, il retira les lunettes, puis les remit.

« C'est un objet enchanté ?

—Tout juste. Ça te permet de voir la magie cachée, par exemple sur ton cahier tu écriras quelque chose comme 'Cahier de maths 2', mais par-dessous, et ça sera seulement visible avec ces lunettes, il y aura d'écrit 'Cahier de magie', tu vois ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de le noter, parce qu'après tout, tu sais toi-même à quoi il ressemble. Tu veux les garder ?

—Au moins pour rentrer.

—J'comprends. Bon, attends, on va commencer par passer par derrière, pour tes chiens. C'est des filles ? C'est quoi leurs noms ?

—La berger australien, c'est une fille, Bartholomée, et le malinois c'est un gars, Amadeus.

—Vise-moi les noms. Ce portail est jamais fermé à clé, donc même si t'as pas cours ici tu peux venir pour les toutous.

—Mais … comment ça se fait qu'il y aie … ça ?

—Tu vois, dans l'imaginaire commun, une sorcière a un chat noir ?

—Ouais.

—Eh bah il se trouve que c'est partiellement vrai. En fait, plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des sorciers ont des animaux domestiques et sur ceux-ci, il y a environ soixante-quinze pourcent de chiens. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, j'ai pas été compte moi – aouf ! Calme, tout doux, oh putain, tout doux, non, Félix, arrête, arrête. »

Quand finalement Demyx réussit à faire s'asseoir le beau lévrier, il le gratouilla gentiment entre les deux oreilles.

« D'ailleurs, je te présente Félicie, ma chienne. Elle saute beaucoup mais elle ne mord pas. Elle griffe, un peu sans faire exprès.

—Je vois le genre. »

Demyx fit à Roxas un grand sourire, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement en retour. Il fallait dire que Demyx était assez familier, ce qui surprenait toujours le blond. Pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme, hein. Le plus âgé prit Roxas par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et lui montrer l'accueil, où un homme d'âge mûr s'occupait visiblement des plannings. Quand Roxas lui avoua ne pas encore avoir reçu son emploi du temps scolaire, l'homme jeta un regard désespéré à Demyx, comme si c'était la cinquième fois qu'il en amenait un comme ça. Finalement, il fut décidé que tant qu'il n'aurait pas son emploi du temps, Roxas resterait avec Demyx, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. On dit que les chiens ressemblent à leur maître et c'est plutôt vrai. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir, avec son père, aussi flemmard et affectueux que Barth', et lui, fidèle, ancré dans ses habitudes et vif d'esprit comme Ama. Et Amadeus semblait – de ce que Roxas pouvait voir de là où il était – s'entendre plutôt bien avec Félicie. Enfin, il lui tendait des embuscades, quoi.

Demyx lui fit visiter les lieux et la conversation était assez naturelle, quoique Roxas se contente du minimum en terme de prise de parole. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à parler de beaucoup de choses et notamment de magie, jusqu'à ce que Roxas juge qu'il devait rentrer, parce que mine de rien, il avait une chambre à aménager et il ne faisait pas confiance à son père quant à l'ordre dans lequel il devait ranger ses livres. Ils se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain, vers quatorze heure, pour un premier cours véritable.

.

Fabien avait l'air de Monsieur tout le monde, tasse de café à la main, des lunettes sur son nez à travers lesquels deux yeux gris-bleu lisaient le journal. Il utilisait ce ton détaché, lointain, comme lorsqu'on parle de la météo sans y penser, et Roxas recracha son thé dans sa tasse.

« Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi, ce Demyx ? »

Un instant, le blond se demanda s'il avait mal entendu. Comme son père ne le regardait toujours pas, il reprit une gorgée de boisson chaude et prit le temps de se recomposer un visage calme.

« C'est mon professeur, Papa.

—Mais il te plaît, non ?

—Papa !

—Quoi, je me demande !

—Ça ne te concerne pas le moins du monde.

—Pas le moins du monde, tu dis ? Premièrement tu es mon fils, ce qui te concerne me concerne et deuxièmement, tu ne fais que de parler de lui.

—Que veux-tu que je te raconte d'autre ? En dehors des cours à l'association et du rangement je ne fais rien.

—Tu es tellement obnubilé par lui que tu ne me parles même plus de tes livres en cours. Mercredi tu es sorti sans sac.

—Tu as vraiment envie de savoir comment les relations entre Lydie et Jean-Lino sont mises en avant par la narration présent première personne ?

—Ouais, tu as raison, au moins quand tu parles de Demyx, j'arrive à peu près à suivre.

—Voilà. Et mercredi, j'avais un livre dans la poche de ma veste.

—Ça rentre ?

—Je crois que c'est en effet le principe du format poche. »

L'homme eut un petit rire avant de terminer sa tasse de café en une gorgée, et de la remplir à nouveau.

« Tu y vas à quelle heure, aujourd'hui ?

—Je dois y être à midi. On va déjeuner ensemble, alors ne m'attends pas.

—Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

—Je répète que c'est mon professeur.

—Et tu vas déjeuner avec tous tes professeurs ? Même à l'université, ça m'arrivait rarement.

—Est-ce qu'on peut considérer le sujet comme clos ?

—Bien sûr. Mais si tu as des questions, pour te protéger, ce genre de choses … je suis là.

—J'ai un livre à finir. »

Sur ces mots, Roxas s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, sous le ricanement attendri de son père. Il décida que dans l'enceinte de ses murs, il parlerait moins. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Son quota de parole risquait de frôler le zéro.

.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé, tu rentres en quelle classe ? Première, c'est ça ?

—Terminale. J'ai sauté une classe.

—Waouh, un p'tit génie alors ! Tu es en quoi ? Littéraire, j'imagine ?

—Tout juste.

—J'en ai fait un, aussi. C'était cool. Tu vas bouffer de la philo, mais sinon, c'est une année sympa. »

Roxas hocha la tête. Il appréhendait, un peu, mais Demyx était rassurant. Comme le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé malgré les cinq cours théoriques que Roxas, ce dernier fit une première approche.

« Quand est-ce qu'on passera à … la pratique ?

—En philosophie ?

—T'es con. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Roxas voulut rattraper ces mots, ça n'était pas une manière de parler avec un professeur. Même si c'était dans le cadre d'un déjeuner informel, même si Demyx était souvent plus proche d'un ami dans la façon qu'il avait, de lui parler, de lui toucher l'épaule et ce genre de chose. Comme le plus âgé ne semblait cependant pas s'en formaliser, il poursuivit.

« En magie.

—Ah, ça … En fait, tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué, mais j'ai essayé, plusieurs fois d'entrer en contact avec ta magie. Mais tu ne t'ouvres pas facilement, pas vrai ?

—Comment ça ?

—La plupart des sorciers font de la magie sans le vouloir dès la seconde où ils ont seize ans, mais toi … c'est comme si tu l'enfermais quelque part. Je ne la trouve pas, et tu ne t'en sers pas non plus …

—Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

—Pour l'instant, rien. Dis-toi que c'est comme une nana qu'a un retard de règles.

—Tu n'aurais pas un petit problème avec les comparaisons, desfois ?

—Oh, tu as remarqué ? Désolé, je fais pas exprès, c'est comme de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille quand on réfléchit – oh, merde, encore.

—Non, non, t'excuses pas. C'est … charmant. »

Roxas n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment dit ça. Pour toute réponse, Demyx lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

.

« Tu ne va pas à l'association aujourd'hui ?

—Non, il a dit que personne n'était assez vache pour mettre des cours le dimanche. Tu as sorti les toutous ce matin ?

—Oui, ils ont fait un petit tour du quartier, mais je les bouge à nouveau cet après-midi, je n'ai rien de prévu. Oh, et tu sais, le film dont on avait vu la bande-annonce quand on a été voir … quoi, déjà ? Ah, ouais, _À mon âge je me cache encore pour fumer_ , bah il est sorti.

—Il y avait au moins dix bandes-annonces, Papa.

—Celle sur la femme qui partait vivre toute seule.

— _Une famille heureuse_ ?

—Oui, c'est ça ! Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu aller le voir après ta rentrée.

—Mais il est sorti il y a au moins un mois !

—Les bonheurs de la ville, mon fils, les bonheurs de la ville. »

Roxas sourit doucement, essayant d'oublier l'angoisse légère que lui procurait l'idée d'aller dans ce nouveau lycée.

.

Roxas ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pas du tout à l'aise. Les gens étaient bruyants et désordonnés. Mais la professeur principale rétablit rapidement un semblant d'ordre pour se présenter, au bonheur de Roxas. Le semblant d'ordre qui s'évanouit définitivement quand, une demi-heure avant la fin programmée du cours, elle dicta les emplois du temps.

Il étudia celui-ci attentivement. Il avait plusieurs jours où il pourrait sans problème aller à l'association en dehors des week-ends. Bien. Constatant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à tirer de cet classe, la professeur les laissa partir dans la cohue généralisée.

.

Le lendemain, quand il alla voir Demyx, il fut décidé qu'il continuerait à venir le voir lui, le mardi entre dix-sept et dix-huit heures trente – il finissait à quinze heures trente, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer chez lui, de manger un bout, et de prendre son temps pour revenir à pieds avec les chiens.

La première semaine passa vite, allant de découverte en découverte. Les groupes étaient déjà formés dans la classe, rien que dans la séparation nette qui s'effectuait entre les spécialités Arts-Plastiques, les Anglais renforcés et les LV3 Russe, auxquels se rattachait Roxas. Il n'avait remarqué personne de particulièrement intéressant et n'avait par conséquent adressé la parole à personne sauf à son voisin de table qui lui avait demandé un stylo, une feuille, et quels cours ils étaient supposés avoir après. Roxas faillit lever les yeux face aux clichés artistiques que l'autre remplissait mais se retint et se contenta de fournir ce qui lui était demandé. Même s'il lui demanda dix fois l'heure durant le cours de géographie.

.

« Ça commence à devenir inquiétant, non ?

—Quoi ?

—Que je ne fasse toujours pas de magie. Si ça se trouve, je ne suis même pas sorcier. Mon père l'aurait su, si ma mère l'était, non ?

—Eh bien … Je ne sais pas. On ira peut-être voir le médecin de l'assoc' la semaine prochaine, si tu veux ? Honnêtement, tu es le premier cas que je rencontre.

—Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, si je ne suis pas sorcier ? M'effacer la mémoire ?

—J'en sais rien, je pense pas. Ça m'étonnerait, quand même, je veux dire, qui fait encore ça ? À part les sorciers infidèles, je veux dire. »

Roxas eut un rire minuscule, qui se perdit dans l'air. Demyx entreprit de reprendre ses explications sur le fonctionnement du système judiciaire magique – les choses formellement interdites, comme tuer ou créer de l'or etc. – quand ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone. Demyx lança au plus jeune un regard d'excuse avant de décrocher.

« Hey, salut ! Ouais, mais je suis en cours, là … Non, bah … j'en ai encore pour une demi-heure, tu peux m'attendre ? … Ouais … Et … Ah, O.K. … On va descendre. Comme ça tu rencontreras Roxas ! … Ouais, c'est ça … à tout.

—On descend ? Où ?

—Juste au terrain. Tu vas voir ton premier métamorphe. Rencontrer des mages peut aider à réveiller ta magie, après tout. »

Ils descendirent et, arrivés dans le terrain où couraient six joyeuses bêtes, Roxas chercha des yeux un mage – repérable à ses cheveux rouges, avait dit Demyx – mais ne trouva rien. Rien qu'un magnifique groenendael qui sauta sur Demyx jusqu'à le faire tomber au sol. Le châtain lui caressa l'encolure, le priant d'arrêter de lui marcher dessus, quand Roxas vit l'animal noir, lentement, quitter son apparence pour en prendre une autre, sensiblement plus proche de l'humain. Un genre de brindille ébouriffée, que Roxas devina être le métamorphe. Métamorphe, qui regardait sans vergogne Demyx dans les yeux, le prenait dans ses bras comme si c'était normal, laissait traîner la main sur sa joue, son épaule. Après une tape affectueuse derrière la tête, Demyx se retourna vers le plus jeune.

« Roxas, je te présente Axel, mon meilleur ami. Axel, Roxas. »

Roxas décida qu'il n'aimait pas Axel. C'était irrationnel mais il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, avec son sourire mesquin et sa gestuelle … dérangeante. À sa manière de bouger, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucune articulation dans le corps et que ce dernier se secouait au rythme du vent. C'était une impression désagréable, que Roxas ne saurait identifier, qui, en tout cas, lui remuait le ventre. Il salua l'inconnu d'une voix monocorde, et à la réponse qu'il obtint, il devina que l'impression était partagée. Demyx regardait l'un puis l'autre sans comprendre l'espèce d'électricité qui se formait autour d'eux. Finalement, comme un dernier réflexe de politesse, Axel tendit la main vers Roxas, et ce dernier, sans savoir pourquoi, sentit son cœur prendre un faux départ avant de dévaler une pente rien qu'à l'idée de la saisir. Il se recula vivement, et ne prit pas le temps de penser avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu me touches, t'es mort, est-c' qu'on est bien d'accord ? »

Axel grogna et retira sa main, quand Demyx ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Bah, Ax', tu lui as fait quoi ?

—Mais rien.

—Bon, eh bah, en tout cas y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir pour ta magie, Roxas. Tu viens d'ensorceler Axel. »

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui et firent d'une même voix :

« Pardon ? »

Demyx, pour appuyer ses dires, prit la main d'Axel et la posa sur celle de Roxas. Les deux se sentirent parcourus d'une onde électrique qui se situait quelque part entre le désagréable et le franchement douloureux.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. 'Tu-me-tou-ches-t'es-mort-est-c'-qu'on-est-bien-d'a-ccord', douze pieds, c'est un alexandrin.

—Tu veux dire que je viens de faire de la magie ?

—Parfaitement ! C'est génial ! Enfin, vous ne pourrez pas vous toucher avant un certain temps, il faut qu'on aille voir Vexen, mais mis à part ça, on peut commencer à travailler. Même si bon c'était assez … surprenant ! »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. En dehors du malaise étrange que lui provoquait la présence d'Axel, il n'avait rien senti de particulier. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir jeté un sort. En un sens, si ça se passait comme ça, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était logique que ça soit dangereux. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Vexen, un homme à la voix crispante et aux nerfs à fleur de peau. Qui conclut l'entretien par :

« Bon, eh bien Voda, je suppose que vous ne savez toujours pas y faire en tant que professeur mais allons bons, nous sommes en sous-effectif alors on vous garde. Feuerwald, vous avez un don inné pour vous faire déprécier semblerait-il.

—Mais je vous ai dit que j'ai rien fait, putain.

—C'est bien ce que je dis. Jeune homme … ?

—Roxas. Roxas Light-Butreau.

—Eh bien, Licht, vous devez commencer le travail sans moi. Voyez, ça n'est pas seulement une question de sort lancée, en fait, il semble que vous soyez encore en train de jeter le sort.

—Pardon ?

—Votre magie continue d'alimenter ce sort, comme si vous deviez maintenir une barrière, et tant que c'est le cas, je peux faire ce que je veux le nœud se reformera.

—En clair, qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

—Quels sont les termes du sort, déjà ? L'idée, c'est qu'il ne doit pas vous toucher ?

—C'est ça.

—Alors il faut que votre magie sente qu'il a le droit de vous toucher.

—Mai comment je fais ça, moi ?

—Est-ce que je suis psy ? J'ai d'autres patients à voir, merci. »

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent, excédés. Roxas semblait désespéré.

« Faire en sorte que ma magie veuille que tu me touches, mais dans quelle galère je suis … On ne peut pas laisser le sort et décider de s'en fiche ? Après tout, ça n'est pas si grave. Il y a des millions de gens dans ma vie que je ne toucherai jamais et je m'en porte très bien. »

Demyx ne sut pas quoi répondre, et, prétextant avoir à faire ailleurs, le roux quitta l'association sous sa forme canine. Roxas soupira et rentra à son tour chez lui, promettant de revenir la semaine prochaine.

.

Cette semaine fut la plus longue de sa vie. À chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression de mourir. C'est dire que le cours de sport (step, en l'occurrence) avait été apprécié. Le mardi suivant, en rentrant chez lui, il était si épuisé qu'il caressa l'idée de sécher son cours de magie. Mais la perspective de voir Demyx n'étant pas véritablement déplaisante, alors, après avoir comaté sur son lit pendant un temps indéterminé, il se releva et, laisses en main, entama la longue marche qui le conduirait à coup sûr vers le bâtiment sorcier.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, le premier sentiment qui le tint fut une déception amère, à la vision d'une certaine perche rousse, négligemment posée contre un mur, comme s'il s'agissait absolument de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Roxas eut envie de le frapper, mais se retint au souvenir de la sensation percutante d'un coup de jus dans tout son corps.

« Ah, Roxas, salut ! Comme ton premier acte magique était avec Axel, j'l'ai ramené. Pour déterminer ta nature magique. Axel dit que la sensation était proche d'un courant électrique, mais c'est peut-être dû à sa nature à lui. Toi, ça t'a fait quoi ?

—Ouais, à peu près la même chose, je crois.

—Bien, alors si on commence par l'électricité, je veux que tu éteignes ton téléphone. »

D'un geste habitué, Roxas passa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir le petit appareil et alluma l'écran.

« Non, je veux dire, avec ta magie. Pose-le sur la table. Essaie de te rappeler la sensation de quand tu as lancé le sort.

—J'ai rien senti.

—Quand tu as lancé le sort ?

—Hm-hm.

—Alors souviens-toi de la force de ta pensée. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas lui serrer la main, pas vrai ? »

Roxas eut un rire un peu acide. Vraiment pas, non.

« Alors il faut que tu veuilles profondément éteindre ce téléphone. »

Roxas regarda l'objet. Le fixa sans savoir ce qu'il devait en faire. Il compta dans sa tête jusqu'à douze.

« Éteins-toi téléphone ou j'irai sur YouPorn. »

Axel ricana. Oui, sa formule était assez mauvaise, mais eh, ça n'était pas si simple de pondre un vers. Il se demanda même comment il avait pu en faire un. Le hasard, sans doute. Bien entendu, ça n'eut aucun effet sur le portable. Il répéta la formule plusieurs fois dans sa tête, souhaitant toujours plus fort que ça marche. Sans succès. Soudain, Demyx se leva de sa chaise.

« Axel ! Prête-moi ton téléphone ! »

Ce dernier, quoiqu'un peu circonspect, obtempéra et tendit l'objet à Demyx, que ce dernier déverrouilla sans problème. Il fit une chose que Roxas ne vit pas, quand il entendit une phrase, qui resterait dans sa mémoire encore longtemps.

« Les chaussettes du nain, les chaussettes du nain, elles sont tellement bien qu'la chanson est déjà finie. »

Roxas haussa un sourcil, puis le deuxième quand la courte chanson reprit. Axel écarquilla les yeux.

« Demyx, tu vas la mettre en boucle jusqu'à ce que … OK, je vous attend dehors. »

Sur ce, il sortit, et la musique recommençait déjà pour la troisième fois. Oh, Roxas allait le vouloir, que ce téléphone s'éteigne, mais il n'était pas sûr de qui, de sa magie ou de ses nerfs, craquerait en premier. Il répéta la formule, mais trouva qu'elle ne faisait plus sens et tenta d'en trouver une autre. Mais la seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était cette putain de chanson. Quand il faillit se jeter sur le téléphone pour le balancer par la fenêtre, Demyx lui commanda d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il pouvait entendre mais pas toucher. Étrangement, le plus âgé semblait insensible à la capacité à mettre en boule les nerfs de la chansonnette. Au bout de la vingtième fois, il réussit à articuler un alexandrin approximatif et hurla :

« Éteins-toi j't'en supplie, ou j't'e coup' la batt'rie. »

Toujours. Sans. Effet. Il allait péter un câble. Il sentait des larmes de colère et de fatigue poindre au bord de ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son professeur. Ça serrait … humiliant. La voix recommença à chanter et Roxas murmura dans sa barbe :

« Oh putain, tu fais chier, je t'ordonn' d'arrêter. »

Et la musique s'arrêta. Pour reprendre une seconde et demie plus tard. Il regarda le châtain, demandant silencieusement si ça avait marché ou si c'était juste un bug du téléphone. Demyx leva les pouces en l'air et lui fit un sourire encourageant. C'était déjà un début. Mais ça ne réglait pas son problème de nerfs avec le téléphone d'Axel. Rien que de penser qu'il était la cause de son malheur lui faisait bouillir le sang dans les veines. Est-ce que ce con écoutait sciemment cette musique ou bien n'était-elle là que pour faire chier ? Il mériterait de ne jamais revoir son téléphone. La chanson s'arrêta enfin et Roxas rouvrit les yeux pour remercier Demyx d'épargner sa santé mentale, mais ce dernier fixait sur lui des yeux éberlués.

Du téléphone d'Axel sortait une fumée digne d'un cartoon. Dans sa tête, Roxas exultait de joie. Jusqu'à sentir le sol tout à coup contre sa tête.

.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que votre magie était encore en train de travailler sur Monsieur Axel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roxas branla péniblement du chef, un mal de crâne commençant sérieusement à poindre juste au-dessus de ses deux yeux.

« Et qu'avez-vous pensé ? Que vous êtes le plus fort et que vous pourriez pratiquer la magie normalement ? Vous avez un petit problème d'égo. »

Le blond sentit l'urgence de contester, mais se retint, peu désireux de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie du médecin.

« Ce que vous avez fait, c'est simplement que vous avez utilisé trop d'énergie en même temps. Vous devez régler votre problème avec Monsieur, en attendant, n'essayez pas un seul sort, est-ce bien clair ? Quand étaient supposés avoir lieu vos cours d'initiation ?

—Le mardi, de dix-sept à dix-huit trente.

—Bien. Axel, êtes-vous disponible sur ce créneau-là ?

—Mais je suis pas prof' ! J'veux pas m'occuper d'un gosse !

—Tu sais c'qu'i' te dit, le gosse ?

—Suffit. Vous passerez ce temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que notre adolescent bourré d'hormones et sa magie soient à l'aise à l'idée d'un contact physique. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de chaque séance pour que je voie où en est la magie de Roxas. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les trois plus jeunes quittèrent la salle, soulagés d'en avoir fini avec Vexen, quoique les instructions qu'il avait laissé ne satisfaisait aucun des trois. Avec agacement, Axel alla pour demander à Roxas son numéro de téléphone, question de pratique, quand il se souvint de l'état de son téléphone. La batterie avait purement et simplement explosé. Il n'avait plus qu'à en changer et espérer que sa carte SIM contienne encore son répertoire. Ils se séparèrent, avec pour Axel et Roxas la promesse réticente de se trouver la semaine prochaine ici.

.

Roxas entra dans la salle choisie, pour y trouver Axel, lisant une bande dessinée dont le blond n'avait jamais vu la couverture. Il s'assit en face de lui, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, avant que le roux ne détourne les yeux et s'affale sur son siège en soupirant, déroulant un à un les os de son dos et de ses bras.

« Bon. »

Avait-il dit de son ton nonchalant, mais il ne poursuivit pas. Roxas se sentait nerveux tout autant qu'il se sentait fatigué. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de dormir pour toujours. C'était le sentiment qui le tenait le plus ces derniers temps. À la place il continua de fixer Axel d'un œil malveillant.

« Si faut qu'tu sois à l'aise avec moi, on d'vrait faire connaissance, non ? Parle-moi d'toi.

—Tu veux faire ami-ami ?

—Ouais. Ça te dérange.

—Un peu, ouais.

—Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné. J'te signale que c'est toi qui utilise ta magie en permanence, tu vas crever d'épuisement. Moi, à la limite, j'm'en fous, mais tu dois être mort, non ?

—C'est à cause de ça ?

—Eh beh, t'es pas une flèche, toi.

—J'ai sauté une classe. »

C'était la première chose à laquelle Roxas avait pensé mais sitôt que cela lui eut passé les lèvres il se trouva for stupide, et le rire d'Axel ne fit que lui confirmer ses craintes.

« Oh, pardon, p'tit génie. Quelle classe ?

—Ça t'intéresse ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Le CP. J'savais déjà lire.

—Et tu continues ? À lire.

—Ouais, pas mal. »

Axel acquiesça, puis se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle. Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête.

—D'où tu me donnes des ordres ?

—Tu stresses.

—Et moi, c'qui m'stresse, c'est de rester assis.

—Ça a pas l'air ton genre.

—De bouger ?

—De stresser pour si peu. Et t'as qu'à rester debout sans bouger.

—J'aime pas. »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Était-ce comme ça qu'un adulte responsable se comportait ? Axel attrapa son sac, rangea la bande-dessinée dedans et le mit sur son épaule. Roxas tiqua.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas te barrer ?

—Je vais trouver un compromis : on va se balader. »

Le blond aurait voulu protester par simple esprit de contradiction, mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, même s'il avait un peu la flemme – il avait déjà marché une demi-heure pour venir et marcherait à nouveau une demi-heure pour rentrer chez lui. Alors il prit à son tour son sac et ils allèrent chercher les chiens de Roxas. Il demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

« T'as pas de chien, toi ?

—J'en avais un.

—'Avais' ?

—Il est mort l'année dernière.

—Ah … »

Roxas regarda ses pieds, puis Amadeus et Bartholomée. Il savait bien qu'ils mourraient avant lui, mais la pensée était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse vraiment se l'imaginer. Après un long temps, il prononça un léger 'Désolé' et c'était si bas qu'Axel se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Il aurait voulu le rembarrer sur l'inutilité des formules de politesse, mais le blond semblait étonnamment sincère et pour une première fois que leur échange était tout à fait dépourvu d'animosité, il préférait ne pas y toucher.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les chemins à travers champs qui bordaient la ville, sans une parole, et malgré la tension sous-jacente, la présence des chiens rendait l'atmosphère moins lourde. Quand ils furent trop fatigués, et que leur entrevue dut prendre fin, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Vexen qui leur annonça, bien sûr, que rien n'avait changé, et à la s'maine prochaine, ciao bonsoir.

.

Demyx manquait à Roxas, mais il n'osait pas vraiment lui envoyer de message. Que lui dire ? Lui proposer une sortie ? D'une il ne s'en sentait pas le courage et de deux il ne se sentait pas non plus la force physique de sortir. Il repoussait la sensation au bord de son esprit, ce que la fatigue facilitait, mais alors des pensées sur la cause de cette absence le harcelaient. Oui, la promenade avait été supportable mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, la pensée d'Axel le mettait toujours comme hors de lui. Déjà qu'il lui bouffait toute sa magie, si en plus il lui bouffait son sommeil ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

La semaine suivante, Roxas ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer dans le bâtiment et ils prirent directement le chemin champêtre, avec à peine quelques salutations. Parfois, Axel tentait d'initier une conversation, mais les monosyllabes caractéristiques des réponses de Roxas le décourageaient assez vite. D'autres fois, il conversait tout seul, et Roxas eut donc le loisir – ou fut contraint – d'apprendre qu'Axel aimait le rock, jouait de la guitare, avait passé ses dernières années sur les routes grâce à des économies faites pendant son adolescence et des petits boulots, mais qu'il était revenu ici à la mort de son chien pour retrouver une ville qu'il connaissait, et Demyx, par la même.

Axel, de son côté, apprit que Roxas n'était pas très causant.

Cela se répéta trois fois, et Vexen ne notant toujours aucune évolution, il décida de leur donner des 'devoirs', comme rester assis côte à côte pendant cinq minutes, se regarder dans les yeux, se sourire, et ce genre de conneries qui leur fit lever les yeux au ciel à tous les deux. Arrivés dans un endroit calme, loin de la route, Axel s'assit par terre, à la grande surprise de Roxas.

« Allez, tu sais que j'aime pas ça, fais pas chier, assieds-toi là qu'on en finisse avec celui-ci. »

Comme il n'avait aucune complainte à faire à ce sujet – et qu'il avait de toute façon mal aux jambes – Roxas obtempéra et s'assit à son tour, gardant les yeux sur les chiens. Axel tapait du pied au sol et Roxas claqua de la langue. S'il devait être comme ça pendant cinq minutes, ça allait être joyeux. Malgré la fine couche d'air qui séparait leurs épaules, Roxas pouvait sentir la chaleur du roux tout à côté, et cela lui faisait comme des petites décharges électriques qui se propageaient de son bras au reste de son corps. Il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il s'agissait du sort ou d'autre chose, mais se décida à éradiquer de son cerveau la seconde possibilité. Parce que cette sensation lui était à la fois familière et nouvelle, et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Axel ne cessa de taper le sol du pied, dans une agitation agaçante et Roxas agacé bénit l'alarme du roux qui se déclencha au bout de cinq minutes précises. Aussitôt, Axel se releva, et le blond se dit qu'il devait vraiment déprécier sa présence pour être à ce point pressé de quitter sa proximité. Ils reprirent la route dans un silence plus lourd, et quand, comme prescrit, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, les sourires malaisés qu'ils s'échangèrent transpiraient un quelque chose qui leur souleva le cœur et leur tordit le ventre.

.

Tout était devenu une habitude, et Vexen disait que mine de rien, la magie refluait un peu. Roxas se sentait de plus en plus épuisé, et songea plusieurs fois que sa magie serait vide avant qu'ils ne trouvent une solution.

Il se promenait avec Axel, et comme celui-ci avait lancé une conversation sur les livres, Roxas l'avait suivi, pour une fois. Ils avaient étonnamment plusieurs lectures communes et ça n'était pas si désagréable qu'ils l'auraient cru. C'était reposant. Roxas se sentait tellement reposé. Il aurait pu s'endormir, là, maintenant. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et il trébucha. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter se chute, trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, mais avant le contact du sol il sentit une chaleur forte contre son bras, rapidement suivie d'une décharge dans tout le corps. Et tout fut noir à nouveau.

Axel regarda le blond étendu au sol. Il se sentait con, un peu. Il étaient à au moins un kilomètre et demie de l'ASJS et il ne savait pas qui y était, donc pas qui appelait. Par sa faute, le garçon se retrouvait inconscient, et il ne pouvait même pas le mettre dans une bonne position ou vérifier ses signes vitaux. Roxas était peut-être mort. Cette pensée le glaça. Il n'entendait aucun son venant du blond, ne voyait pas sa cage thoracique bouger. Avec mille précaution, Axel étendit le bras pour le placer juste devant les lèvres du blond. Un filet d'air caressa ses doigts et il soupira de soulagement. Mais ne retira pas son bras. Il aurait dû en avoir envie, pourtant, ce garçon le forçait à venir ici tous les mardis, venait encore de lui envoyer une décharge, lui avait jeté un sort chiant … mais s'il devait faire quelque chose avec ces lèvres, il les toucherait certainement, tout en douceur, comme on effleure des pétales. Il ramena vivement son bras vers lui. Ça, c'était une pensée à le foutre dans la merde. Il appela les chiens du blond, et si Bartholomée lui sauta dessus, Amadeus se dirigea directement vers son maître, puis regarda Axel, comme s'il hésitait entre couiner et grogner. Il choisit de couiner et le roux prit sa forme canine pour courir au plus vite vers cet empaffé de Vexen, qui avait tout intérêt à se bouger pou venir chercher Roxas.

.

Quand Roxas se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut la sensation contre son ventre, quand Axel l'avait rattrapé. Elle était dans son esprit bien distinctement détachée du coup de jus qui avait inéluctablement suivi. Le bras d'Axel, il avait l'impression d'en sentir encore la force. Par réflexe, il regarda son ventre, tout à fait normal. Il n'aurait même pas été surpris d'y trouver une marque.

« Ça va mieux ? »

La voix d'Axel semblait inquiète. Sincèrement inquiète. Il lui fit un sourire fatigué, et chercha dans sa poche son portable. Il avait fait un somme d'une bonne heure et son père commencerait bientôt à s'inquiéter. Axel se racla la gorge avant de prononcer

« Je suis désolé. »

Et de baisser les yeux. Roxas se sentit tout à coup minuscule, et un instinct voulut qu'il prenne Axel dans ses bras. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, et même sans le sort, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Sans le sort, en premier lieu, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation. À la place, il prononça une caresse.

« C'est rien, ça va. On ne contrôle pas ses réflexes. Merci d'avoir voulu me rattraper. »

Axel releva la tête d'un bond et avança une main vers lui, comme pour lui frotter le crâne, mais elle retomba mollement sur le matelas. Roxas pianota quelques secondes sur son téléphone avant de porter l'engin à son oreille. Ça décrocha rapidement.

« Allô, Papa ? Ouais, je suis à l'infirmerie de l'assoc' … Les chiens ? Oh, merde, les chiens ! … Attends, une seconde.

—J'ai fait rentrer les chiens, ils sont en bas. Enfin, Amadeus est peut-être à la porte, il est monté plusieurs fois pour te voir, mais Vexen l'a foutu dehors.

—Ah … Merci … Les chiens vont bien. Non, non, prends pas la voiture, je vais m'en sortir. Au pire, je prendrai le métro, ou un bus. D'accord. … Je t'expliquerai. À tout à l'heure.

—Tu vas rentrer à pieds ?

—Pardon ?

—T'en as pour une demi-heure, c'est pas possible !

—Si, c'est possible. Je ne vais pas sérieusement prendre les transports avec les chiens.

—Je viens ici en voiture. J'te raccompagne.

—Je peux m'en sortir tout seul.

—C'pas la question, j'suis quand même en partie responsable de toi. Allez, ça va nous prendre dix minutes même pas. Déjà, tu peux t'lever ?

—Je ne me suis pas fait renverser par une voiture, tu sais ?

—Ouais, bah …

—T'as encore mal ?

—J'suis pas tombé dans les vapes. Bon, va voir Vexen et on se tire. »

Avec quelques grognements, Roxas s'exécuta. Vexen lui dit que la magie refluait toujours petit à petit et que cet incident n'avait miraculeusement pas entravé leur travail. Roxas maudit sa magie, qui avait besoin qu'on la convainque qu'il n'était pas dangereux de toucher Axel quand c'était elle qui rendait le fait de toucher Axel dangereux.

« C'est ça, ta caisse ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'i' y a ?

—C'est une épave. Tu es sûr qu'elle tient la route ?

—Monte et tu verras. »

Axel avait dit ça avec un sourire moqueur. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel avant de monter dans le tacot avec les chiens, à l'arrière. Axel se retourna vers lui.

« J'connais pas l'chemin, monte devant. »

Et il dut bien obéir, se retrouvant bien trop proche d'Axel à son goût. Il pouvait encore se rappeler sa chaleur contre sa peau. Le roux déglutit bruyamment avant de démarrer et ne tenta aucune conversation, se contentant de demander à Roxas comment ils allaient chez lui. Le blond donnait des indications très claires et ils furent chez le blond en six minutes montre en main. Il remercia le roux pour la forme, et laissa les chiens descendre, se dirigeant avec habitude vers la porte de l'immeuble.

.

De plus en plus, pendant leurs balades ou les minutes qu'ils passaient assises, leurs gestes se perdaient, un mouvement qui avait failli être un coup d'épaule, le bras d'Axel qui voulait se poser sur son crâne pour l'embêter, une main qui frémissait à l'idée de mettre une baffe bien méritée à cette perche rousse.

Roxas comme Axel le remarquait. C'était absolument évident. Pourtant, la magie de Roxas continuait d'alimenter le sort, et celui-ci en soupçonnait vaguement la raison, sans vouloir trop y penser. Il n'était pas dégoûté à l'idée qu'Axel le touche, il avait peur, il avait peur parce qu'il avait envie, et il ne savait pas à quel point. Il n'avait jamais eu envie qu'on le touche comme ça. Avec Demyx, pourtant, il aurait dû. Il avait recherché sa présence, apprécié sa conversation, mais il n'y avait pas eu cette attraction. Ce magnétisme, cette électricité qu'on n'attribuait plus à l'animosité mais à autre chose, que personne ne nommait franchement. Roxas comme Axel le remarquait. C'était absolument évident. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Il passa un mois comme cela, et de temps à autre, quand il y avait trop de vent, Roxas et Axel s'arrêtaient en cours de promenade dans les débris d'une maison, où Roxas s'asseyait et Axel occupait son corps à s'étirer – il était souple, pour un homme de sa taille, et n'avait aucun problème à toucher ses pieds – ou à danser s'il mettait de la musique sur son téléphone. Parfois, il s'asseyait à une distance éreintante de Roxas, leur mettant à tous les deux le corps en vrac. C'était une fois comme celle-ci, et ils discutaient plus ou moins. Le blond, ce soir, semblait avoir des choses à dire.

« Parfois, je me demande … pourquoi elle n'a rien dit à mon père. Je veux dire c'est quand même important, non ? Alors pourquoi garder le secret ?

—Parce que ça fait peur. C'est terrifiant, tu n'imagines pas encore vraiment mais … mais on n'est pas normaux, Roxas. On n'est pas mieux ou moins bien que les autres, on est différents, et ça fait peur aux humains normaux, et on ne peut pas avoir une relation vraiment saine avec quelqu'un qui a peur de nous. Ça finit forcément par se casser la gueule. Ils disent qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils acceptent, puis ils se demandent pourquoi tu ne fais pas plus pour eux, puisque tu peux tout faire, alors tu fais tout pour eux et là un fossé se creuse, tu n'es plus un humain, ils te mettent sur un piédestal et c'est fini. Ou alors tu refuses et ils décident que c'est de l'égoïsme, que tu ne les aimes pas, et c'est fini aussi.

—Mon père n'est pas comme ça.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

—Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi.

—Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour romantique. Il pensera toujours à ton bonheur avant le sien, et puis on ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer sa famille. Enfin, dans certains cas, c'est compliqué, mais … tu vois ? Ça reste différent ? Et puis ton père t'a connu quand tu n'étais pas sorcier alors il va bien voir que ça ne change rien, mis à part que tu ranges ta chambre plus vite.

—Il y a des sorts pour ranger ?

—Bien sûr ! Des tas, en fonction de ce que tu veux. Il y a même un type qui a inventé une formule pour classer ta bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique d'auteur.

—Waouh.

—Ouais, vraiment, des années d'études pour créer un sort comme ça. Génial, pas vrai ?

—Dis, Axel … Et toi ? Ta famille ?

—Comment ça ?

—Eh bien, tu n'en parles jamais …

—Oh. Ma famille … Bah, j'en ai une. J'les vois pas trop. Je me suis jamais très bien entendu avec mes parents, l'adolescence est mal passée et quand mon grand frère s'est barré vivre tout seul j'ai été avec lui. Bien sûr, nos parents payaient la moitié du loyer. Ça me faisait un peu mal de laisser mon petit frère derrière moi mais on venait souvent pour manger ou même passer la nuit de temps à autres. Ça se passe mieux, depuis qu'on se voit moins. C'est plus facile de s'aimer avec un peu de distance, tu vois ?

—Ouais …

—Roxas, tu pleures ? »

En effet, une goutte d'eau coulait sur la joue du garçon, transparente comme du verre.

« C'est la pluie. »

Axel regarda au sol et vit que quelques gouttes éparses étaient tombées de ci de là. Mais les yeux du blond étaient rouges, et il devait vérifier. Lentement, très lentement, il tendit la main vers le visage de Roxas, et, après un mouvement de recul, ce dernier se figea. Il ferma les yeux comme il sentit les doigts du roux si proches de sa peau, pour juste venir cueillir les gouttes qui avaient coulé là, à seulement quelques millimètres de sa joue, puis s'éloigner. Le blond reprit sa respiration dans un hoquet, quand Axel porta le doigt à ses lèvres.

« C'est salé. »

.

Après cette altercation étrange, ce quasi-contact qui avait laissé Roxas pantelant, Axel prit comme un malin plaisir à recréer cela, à lui frôler les cheveux, à presque lui effleurer le bras. Roxas sentait qu'il allait mourir. Et quand il rendit la pareille à Axel, la première fois, en profitant de ce qu'Axel le reconduisait en voiture – ça arrivait de temps en temps, quand le plus âgé jugeait qu'il faisait trop froid et trop sombre pour que Roxas fasse la route à pieds – pour se hisser agilement sur son siège et étendre tout son corps au-dessus d'Axel pour atteindre la portière côté conducteur et ouvrir les deux fenêtre, plantant son ventre et sa poitrine devant le roux, ce dernier crut bien qu'il allait causer un accident.

Sans surprise, Vexen leur annonça que la magie de Roxas n'était plus active et qu'il pouvait se mettre au travail. Le blond, retrouvant des forces, se découvrit un répondant qui faisait bouger trop de choses dans le ventre d'Axel. Le sortilège était là comme un _memento_ , ne le touche pas, ne le touche pas. Le mois de décembre fut le plus long du monde, ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner, à se provoquer, se chercher, et les vacances d'hiver furent un salut provisoire.

Comme il pouvait à nouveau utiliser sa magie (et l'avait prouvé en faisant accidentellement trébucher un professeur qu'il ne supportait pas) Axel se mit à lui donner quelques cours, qui ressemblaient plus à un rassemblement de conseils. Roxas n'arriva même pas à être déçu que Demyx ne revienne pas – le béguin passager avait été très passager – mais lui donna quand même de ses nouvelles et se dit que ça serait bien qu'ils se revoient, en tant qu'amis. Axel fronça un peu les sourcils, et c'était plutôt comique. Dès la première séance, Roxas arriva à allumer une bougie, et Axel trouva bien pratique qu'ils aient le même type de magie. En dehors des sorts de feu et de lumière, Roxas se montrait sensible aux runes, auxquelles Axel ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Axel lui montra comment matérialiser une boule de magie, ce que lui-même avait fait longtemps pour contrôler son pouvoir – parce qu'au bout d'un moment, si on a fait sauter cinq fois les plombs de la maison par accident, ça devient lourd.

Janvier arriva vite, avec la nouvelle année et tout ce que les gens se souhaitent en le pensant à moitié. Les cours reprirent, au lycée comme à l'association, et les entrevues avec Axel, moitié balade moitié apprentissage, étaient toujours très informelles et tendues. Mais rien n'avait encore été dit, quand Roxas ouvrit la bouche.

« Axel. Tu me plais. »

Le roux sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il n'aurait jamais cru le blond capable de ça, de cette presque déclaration si semblable à leurs presque contacts. Il était heureux, au moins, que le blond ne lui aie pas dit être amoureux de lui. Qu'aurait-il fait alors ? Peut-être, il l'aurait plaqué sur la table et l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent tous les deux à cause de la douleur. Une belle connerie égoïste. Mais même là, que devait-il faire ? C'était simple, il devait couper court au sujet, et mettre de la distance entre Roxas et lui, une distance proportionnelle aux sept années qui les séparaient. Ça serait logique, normal, et Roxas finirait par comprendre. Mais Axel était doué, pour les conneries égoïstes.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi, petit ?

—Je ne sais pas … peut-être cette façon que tu as de m'appeler 'petit' ?

—C'est tout ?

—Ça dépend. Toi, qu'est-ce qui te plait, chez moi ?

—Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu me plais ?

—Tes yeux. Ou serait-ce le regard que tu me réserves ?

—Qui te dit qu'il t'est réservé ?

—Il ne l'est pas ?

—Oh que si. »

La voix d'Axel était rauque, et il se rendit compte combien il était proche de Roxas. Il sentait la respiration du blond sur ses lèvres et ne pouvait pas le regarder sans loucher. Il était douloureusement conscient de combien il aurait suffit de quelques millimètres, d'un infime mouvement pour que ça se passe. _Ne le touche pas, ne le touche pas_. Ils passèrent un temps fou à ne pas s'embrasser, à essayer de capter les yeux de l'autre, flous, à faire semblant qu'ils se touchaient vraiment, leurs respirations se modulaient, variaient comme une symphonie. _Ne le touche pas, ne le touche pas_. Pour un peu, ils auraient gémi de ce quasi-plaisir. _Ne le touche pas_. Roxas finit par se reculer avec un sourire moqueur, laissant Axel là avec un dernier.

« À la semaine prochaine, mon grand. »

Et le roux se dit que cette connerie égoïste était la pire de sa vie. La plus savoureuse, à en croire la chaleur des lèvres de Roxas qu'il sentait toujours en l'air.

.

La semaine suivante, et celle d'après, et celle d'encore après, cela recommença. Roxas jouait avec les nerfs d'Axel, et les siens aussi, devinait le roux, voyant les yeux empressés du plus jeune quand ils allaient voir Vexen. Ils ne se lassaient pas, comment auraient-ils pu ? Il n'y avait rien de quoi se lasser, juste le désir, l'envie, qui ne faisaient jamais que monter. Axel se sentait devenir dingue, et en plus de ça il était en manque. Il devrait arrêter tout de suite, aller en boîte et trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, à mettre dans son lit, parce qu'il n'était même pas en couple, pas vrai ? Mais il avait besoin d'une peau contre la sienne, c'était humain, même si à présent la seule peau qu'il désirait était celle de Roxas. Il se dégoûtait un peu, c'était un gamin, merde. Mais il avait presque tout à fait un corps d'homme et sa manière de penser, sa manière de parler, sa manière même de s'habiller ne laissaient pas soupçonner sa jeunesse. Le seul indice était sa taille, et il était trompeur parce que sûrement Roxas avait presque fini sa croissance.

Un jour de mars, quand il commençait tout juste à faire beau et que les jours rallongeaient à vue d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le bureau de Vexen.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Roxas, venez par là. Voilà. »

Étrangement, Vexen traficota sur le dos du blond, comme s'il suivait le dessin d'un tatouage imaginaire. Il le sentit toucher à sa magie, désarticuler les courants, avant de tout remettre en ordre.

« Ça devrait être bon. Essayez, pour voir. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard étrange. Vexen eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Von, eh bien allez essayer entre vous, vous me direz la semaine prochaine si c'est bon. »

Sans se faire prier, ils quittèrent la salle et marchèrent à grands pas pour se retrouver au début de leur chemin habituel. Ils se mirent face à face. Roxas darda ses yeux vers Axel.

« Vas-y. »

Le roux déglutit péniblement. Ça devenait réel, concret, et ça le terrifiait. Il murmura presque.

« Tu as seize ans, Roxas. »

Et la voix était toujours là, quoiqu'affaiblie. _Ne le touche pas_. Parce qu'on ne touche pas un garçon de quinze ans. La voix de Roxas fut plus forte.

« Axel. Touche-moi.

—Seize ans, bon sang … »

Axel détourna le regard, il ne voulait plus être ici. En présence de Vexen, il aurait dû simplement toucher la tête de Roxas, ignorer le courant électrique qui était tout sauf dû à la magie et partir, on aurait donné un meilleur pseudo-professeur à Roxas – peut-être même Demyx – et ils ne se seraient jamais revus, jamais touchés. Il commença à faire un pas en arrière, mais une brûlure terrible le retint. C'était bien plus puissant que n'importe quel sort et il reconnut cette brûlure pour l'avoir tant désirée, tant voulue. Son esprit quitta son corps comme Roxas tira sur son bras pour l'amener plus près, et poser une main sur son épaule. Roxas haletait en fixant le visage de son aîné. Il se retenait, allait contre son corps pour ne pas juste se jeter sur le roux, pour lui laisser faire ce faux choix, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire ça, avancer à contre-corps dans cet entre-deux morbide.

C'était intenable. Les deux mains de Roxas, sur son poignet et son épaule diffusaient sur sa peau un plaisir indicible, le désir enfin assouvi qui te montre qu'il y a bien d'autres choses à assouvir. Enfin, je peux le toucher. Je veux l'embrasser. Je veux toucher tout ce dont j'ai été privé jusqu'aujourd'hui. Il se pencha légèrement, et, remontant sa main pour la passer à l'arrière du crâne d'Axel, y appliquant une pression certaine, Roxas murmura à nouveau, de sorte que sa respiration s'échoue sur le visage du roux.

« Axel, Axel, touche-moi. »

Et c'était beaucoup trop parfait pour qu'Axel résiste encore et il suivit la pression indiquée par la main de Roxas et alla découvrir ses lèvres. Il y eut un instant de flottement, quand ils furent à leur distance habituelle, leur distance de jeu et de torture et ce fut Roxas qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour y mettre fin, passer les deux bras autour des épaules d'Axel, de ce corps qui le consumait tout entier aussi sûrement qu'un feu de joie. Des bras sur sa taille le poussèrent contre le torse, et il gémit en sentant Axel gémir dans sa bouche – la sensation de vibration de ses lèvres, c'était tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Ils se dévoraient et se découvraient, enfin, mon dieu, enfin. Roxas commença à glisser les mains sous le haut d'Axel, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Roxas. T'as seize ans.

—On a compris, merde ! Tu redis ça, je te trempe !

—Je veux dire … On va faire les choses bien, OK ? On va y aller doucement.

—Tu trouves qu'on n'a pas assez attendu ?

—J'ai pas envie que notre première fois soit là, dans les champs alors qu'on se le pèle et qu'il y a plein de chiens.

—Tu bandes. »

Roxas voulut se presser encore contre le torse si désirable, mais comprit que le roux était sérieux. Alors il l'embrassa sur la joue, juste, tendrement, parce que ça aussi, ça leur avait manqué, au-delà des taquineries, de ne pas pouvoir se prouver qu'on est deux avec des petits contacts, la main dans la main, un baiser sur le front et la tête dans le cou.

.

Malgré les nombreux discours d'Axel sur l'âge et tout le toutim, Roxas réussit à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas qu'un pauvre ado sous influence de ses hormones et que – même s'il ne le formula jamais ainsi – il l'aimait. Demyx revint pour donner quelques cours à Roxas, notant tout de même qu'il avait fait plus de la moitié de son apprentissage de base. Il regarda d'un air ahuri le nouveau couple et se dit qu'il serait vraiment temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

Axel et Roxas se virent plus souvent, mais à des horaires moins réguliers et en fonction du temps, ils allaient se balader où chez Axel, à se reposer ensemble. Il leur arrivait, souvent, de passer des heures à se toucher, comme cela, à caresser le visage de l'autre, passant tout en revue. Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient seuls, laissant Ama et Barth à l'association, et c'est dans un de ces moments-là, après la dernière épreuve de Roxas, qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, comme une continuation logique de toutes leurs petites explorations. Ils découvrirent comment ça pouvait être de se toucher de l'intérieur, et Roxas décida qu'il ne voulait jamais arrêter de faire ça. Pour toute réponse, Axel lui toucha la joue.

.

.

.

Voilà voilà ! Eh beh ! Ç'aura été long ! Mais bon, c'était cool à écrire ! J'avais pensé à plein d'autres trucs qu'au final j'ai pas mis parce que je voyais que les mots filaient à une vitesse folle … Enfin.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou alors je risque de déprimer en me disant que cette histoire doit vraiment être trop nulle alors que j'y ai passé mille ans … (c'est un peu du chantage affectif … mais ça vaut aussi pour les histoires qui ne sont pas de moi !)

À plus !


	4. Vue : Ta chute de reins

Ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai pété un câble.

Bonne lecture.

Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Chute ». Deux heures du matin. POV Axel.

 **5 Sens OS 4 : La vue**

 _ **Ta chute de reins**_

.

.

Chut.

Voilà que t'arrive, chu très pas net, plus que pas très net, t'es comme un ange déchu t'es tombé, t'as chuté, t'es fichu t'es fiché, fini.

J't'ai épinglé à mon tableau de chasse t'as chu, très lentement de ton piédestal, et sous mon regard crochu ta chute de reins me chute-chotte des silences, je rechute et tu chape chutes sur ma vie sans parachute qui tombe à tes pieds et se redressent, dans un bourdonnement chu tout à fait sûr que tu chuchotes chut, chochotte chu totalement pas déçu par ton ton fourchu t'as pas l'impression de mater un infichu te regarder le cul ?

.

.

Review ?


	5. Goût : Eight salty rivers

Yo !

Voici un OS écrit pour l'AkuRoku day 2017 ! Je m'excuse à l'avance des potentielles fautes, je l'ai écrit en six heures chrono parce que j'avais pas le choix si je voulais poster à temps.

Je profite de cette journée sainte pour terminer ce recueil. Je posterai peut-être un bonus à l'occasion, mais pour l'instant, je marque complet.

Je me permet d'offrir cette histoire, et même un peu ce recueil à **Ya** , parce que voilà, je crois que sans elle, j'aurais arrêté l'AkuRoku, et bon … Elle mérite tous les cadeaux du monde, non ?

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 5 : Le goût**

 _ **Eight salty rivers (through times and lands).**_

11 août 1970, New York

Il fait chaud. Skate sous le bras, Roxas n'a envie que de deux choses une glace et un orage. Si le second est indépendant de sa volonté, le bruit des les pièces qui tressautent dans sa poche au rythme de ses pas lui promet une friandise glacée. Si tant est qu'il y aie encore un glacier d'ouvert, ce qui n'est pas dit. Le soleil a disparu à l'horizon, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une ombre moite, insuffisante à soulager les citadins de la chaleur qui les tourmente.

Il balance la tête pour faire circuler l'air sur ses joues. Contre sa main droite, le tissus râpeux qui recouvre la planche glisse à demi, humide de sueur. S'il a la moindre chance de trouver un glacier, ça sera à _Little Italy_ , et à l'intérieur de son crâne le désespoir de marcher ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus le dispute à l'idée de crème glacée fondant sur sa langue.

 _Allez, bouge-toi, pour une fois_ , lui souffle une voix railleuse, une voix qui ressemble un peu trop à celle de son meilleur ami, et il a tout sauf envie de lutter. Il fait rouler ses épaules, ça réveille la peau irritée de son dos, où il s'est légèrement écorché la veille. La légère douleur l'aide à reprendre pieds, à ne pas se laisser aller à la paresse, si accessible et propice. Il n'est pas si loin que ça du quartier italien. Quand il roule, l'air rafraîchit son visage, ses bras, tout ce qui n'est pas couvert de tissus.

Il entre dans le premier glacier qu'il trouve, un genre de baraque mal fagotée, à la lumière blanche aveuglante. Un grand type l'accueille, les cheveux retenus dans une charlotte affreuse, le ton trainant.

« Je suis désolé, je suis à sec, il ne me reste qu'une sorte de glaces. »

Est-ce l'imagination de Roxas, ou est-ce que ce type a vraiment mis beaucoup trop de s dans sa phrase ? Il ne réfléchit même plus. Il accepte, et on lui met dans la main un petit pot, remplit de crème bleue. Roxas fronce les sourcils. Il n'est plus si sûr de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—De la glace à l'eau de mer. »

Il devrait rendre cette glace, ou la jeter, parce que ça a l'air tordu, cette histoire, comme s'il était des gens qui voulaient boire de l'eau de mer à ce point. Mais il n'a pas envie de trouver un autre glacier, et sa flemme le tient à la gorge, comme souvent. Il fait, au final, ce qui est à la fois le plus facile et le plus courageux, il essaie quelque chose de nouveau. Une cuillérée. Il se sent partir.

.

13 août 1790, Paris

Ouvrir des huîtres avec quelques amis qui bientôt ne seront plus. De même que nous, ha. Dans cette bouche qu'on ouvre et referme sans fin se mélangent tous les goûts de la vie, du repas. Ressortent l'acidité du citron, le sucre du vin préparé. C'est la première fois que Roxas mange des huîtres – la dernière aussi, sûrement. Il est fatigué, tellement fatigué. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il vit dans la peur, pour son nom, pour sa petite richesse, pour son intégrité morale et physique, pour ce que tant d'hommes comme lui ont perdu. Il est fatigué d'avoir peur. Il n'a cessé de bouger, maintenant il arrête. C'est fini. Il gobe une huître. Il a l'impression de boire une gorgée d'eau de mer. Mais … sucrée. Ça n'est pas si mauvais qu'on voudrait croire, mais soudain le goût disparait au profit de sa signification.

Il se rappelle de quelque chose – quelque chose de flou. Il se rappelle qu'il ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant, parce qu'il y a une chose aux yeux verts qui l'attend quelque part. Une chose – une personne ? – qui n'a pas de nom. Juste ces yeux. Captivants, comme de l'absinthe, mais il ne doit pas être soûl, il doit continuer de lutter, il a trouvé, enfin, cette chose plus sacrée que son nom, que sa fortune et que son intégrité, à trouver et à chérir. On toque à la porte. Noir.

.

Roxas manque de laisser tomber son pot en reprenant pieds. La tête lui tourne. Que vient-il de se passer ? Il n'a pas bougé, il en est certain. Il n'a pas fumé – il n'a pas fumé depuis des jours – ni bu, ni pris quoi que ça soit d'autre que cette glace. Cette glace, qui est bizarre, parce qu'elle a un parfum qui n'existe même pas pour de vrai, qui n'a tout de même rien à voir – à sa connaissance – avec un hallucinogène. Il n'a même pas l'impression d'avoir halluciné ça semblait … réel. Comme un souvenir qu'on revit en rêve. Comme un écho qui nous revient tout à coup. Le goût de cette glace qui lui aurait rappelé le goût des huîtres qui lui auraient rappelé des yeux vert acide ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il n'a jamais goûté d'huître, c'est la première fois qu'il mange une pareille glace et il ne connait personne avec de tels yeux. C'est absurde. Mais il doit vérifier. Il lèche un peu de la glace qui a commencé à couler le long du carton.

.

13 août 1808, Pékin

Il se prélasse sur le lit lourdement drapé. Il est bien, ici. Le pays ne lui manque pas, il n'y a rien là-bas qui aurait pu l'attacher. Ce travail est tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Bon pain, bon vin, et du voyage. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas particulièrement adorateur de la cuisine que l'on sert ici, des viandes sucrées et des légumes acides. Enfin, cela est une coutume qu'il lui est possible d'éviter, comme dans ce palais où il est accueilli – le politique pékinois y résident se trouve un penchant prononcé pour l'occident, sa cuisine et sa culture, aussi si Roxas se donne la peine de fournir quelques recettes aux cuisiniers de la demeure, ceux-ci seront chargés de les reproduire, et, Roxas l'a bien précisé, sans y ajouter la moindre épice.

On frappe à la porte, et il se redresse, rajuste sa tenue. C'est un serviteur assez commun, à ceci près qu'il parle l'Anglais, aussi est-il le serviteur le plus familier à Roxas. Il vient lui porter un plateau de thé, accompagné de quelques caramels au beurre salé. Roxas fronce les sourcils, et le serviteur s'explique le maître vient de recevoir de l'Écosse un beau lot de marchandises, accompagné de menus présents courtois, dont un assortiment de caramels, qui ont cet avantage d'être à la fois occidentaux et sucré-salés. Ce que Roxas, justement, a toujours évité. Ça ne lui dit rien, cette alliance bizarre entre ce qui doit être le repas et ce qui doit être le dessert. Mais il serait malpoli de refuser – et il a cru comprendre que les asiatiques étaient aussi à cheval sur la politesse que Sa Majesté elle-même, et quoiqu'il n'aie jamais vérifié, cela lui semble cohérent – alors il fait déposer le plateau sur une table basse et laisse le serviteur se retirer. Il pourrait les mettre dans son sacs, sortir en ville et s'en débarrasser discrètement – au pire, les donner à des enfants des rues, il échangerait une expérience nouvelle contre un acte de charité – mais … quelque chose l'intrigue. Peut-être parce que cela fait des années qu'on le tanne avec ce mélange soi-disant merveilleux. Peut-être parce que c'est une friandise occidentale, cette fois, et qu'il sait que les européens ne sont pas si fous. En tout cas, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, il porte un petit cube marron à sa bouche. Il grimace. C'est salé. Puis grimace à nouveau. C'est beaucoup trop sucré.

Il a le sentiment soudain d'être entraîné par le fond, de s'engouffrer dans des abîmes inconnus. Son corps retombe sur le matelas, mais c'est déjà lointain. Son esprit est ailleurs, dans une mer plus verte que toutes celles qu'il a jamais pu voir – ce sont des yeux, il remarque finalement. Il veut crier un nom, mais ça n'est rien qu'un son qui passe la barrière de ses lèvres. A. A, A, A, A, A ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, A ? À peine le début d'un cri, rien. Mais ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? Et si c'était un début, mais pas celui d'un cri, celui d'un mot, d'un nom ? C'est un endroit où aller, une lettre à graver sur sa boussole, il veut partir. Il faut apprêter le bateau, sur-le-champ. Le claquement de la laque le réveille soudain. On vient de déposer un rouleau, bien emballé sur sa table de travail. Ah, son contrat de mariage …

Il retourne à ses papiers, jette la sucrerie extravagante, et oublie, ce A et ces yeux.

.

Roxas s'assied sur une des trois chaises de la boutique. Tout cela est loin, très loin d'être normal. Il se sent sur le point de défaillir. Il tente de se relever à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin parvenir au comptoir derrière lequel l'employé compte des billets. Il ne se sent pas de taille à rentrer seul.

« Excusez-moi, je peux emprunter votre téléphone ?

—Mettez vingt-cinq cents dans le petit bocal. »

Il acquiesce et va jusqu'à l'appareil, compose le numéro qu'il connait par cœur – il faut bien, il n'a jamais son carnet d'adresses sur lui – et attend. Il est presque minuit. Pourtant, ça répond.

« Yo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Roxas rit, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment que Hayner pour faire ça, décrocher et dire 'Yo' comme si on était dans un clip de rap, sans savoir s'il parle à un démarcheur ou à son pote – mince, ça aurait même pu être sa grand-mère.

« C'est Roxas. »

D'entendre la voix d'Hayner, ça lui fait tout drôle. Ça aide ses jambes à tenir plus droit, mais à côté de ça, c'est son cœur qui est sur le point de lâcher, maintenant.

« Un problème ?

—Euh, ouais, c'est … C'est trop zarb. Il m'arrive un truc.

—Ça va ? J'veux dire, tu vas bien ? »

Hayner a l'air de s'inquiéter franchement et Roxas est perdu, il sait pas quoi dire, comment expliquer, les mots lui échappent. J'ai mangé une glace à l'eau de mer qui me provoque d'étranges hallucinations, mais c'est plus comme des souvenirs, mis à part ça tu peux venir parce que je tiens pas debout – juré j'ai pas bu. Il s'appuie contre le mur.

« Je … tu peux venir ?

—T'es où ? »

Franchement, Roxas adore ce côté d'Hayner, parfois. Qui fait qu'il pose pas de question, juste, il est là, et c'est parfait. Le méli-mélo de sucre et de sel le tourmente quand il essaie de se raisonner, non, il ne connait pas ce goût, ça n'est pas possible le moins du monde. Il s'en souviendrait. Il n'a jamais goûté d'huîtres, surtout pas en France – il n'a jamais été en France, mince ! – pas plus que de caramel à Pékin. Il a peut-être vraiment consommé une drogue, mais il ne s'en souvient pas. Est-ce possible ? Il faut dire que sa mémoire est tellement instable.

« Chez … les Montecci. Un glacier.

—J'arrive. »

Mais déjà Roxas est distrait par le pot de glace, toujours dans sa main. Il hésite à le jeter, mais quelque chose le retient – la même chose qui t'a empêchée de jeter les caramels, lui murmure une voix inconnue, mais il la repousse vivement. Ça n'était pas lui. C'était une imagination et rien de plus. Et puis il est curieux, Roxas, c'est dans sa nature, il doit vérifier. Alors il lèche son doigt.

.

13 août 1583, Séville

Il se marie. Comme c'est étrange, il est pourtant jeune, il lui semble qu'on lui vole sa vie. Sa fiancée est plus jeune encore que lui, quel âge a-t-elle, déjà ? Même pas quatorze ans. Peut-être même pas treize. Elle est minuscule dans sa lourde robe blanche, avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux très noirs.

Le curé prononce les paroles consacrées et il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sa peau a le goût complexe de la mer et des huiles de beauté. Ses lèvres à lui, il le sait, sentent la sangria et les poissons. Tout un repas résumé en un baiser. Il manque de romantisme, certes, mais c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment plaisir à cela, il se marie parce qu'il le doit. Pourtant il ne se retire pas tout de suite. Il y a quelque chose, dans les lèvres de l'autre, qui demande à être expliqué. La jeune fille écarquille grand ses yeux bleus. Il y a dedans de la compréhension, un savoir mutuel qui saura s'expliciter, se partager. Elle prend la parole de sa voix fluette.

« Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? C'est sucré. Et salé. »

Il la contemple comme si on venait de déposer au creux de ses mains les plus grandes merveilles du monde.

« Bien sûr, je me souviens. Xion … Il avait de grandes mains, qu'il nous posait sur la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fille regarde ses pieds. À la voir ainsi se mordre les lèvres, Roxas est sûr qu'elle a moins de treize ans. Elle doit avoir douze ans. Quelle enfant. Elle relève la tête d'un coup.

« Il nous aimait. Tous les deux, et c'était tellement … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il comprend. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il comprend, il ne sait pas comment il comprend, mais il sait ce que signifie le silence qui ponctue sa phrase, cette chaleur bienveillante et plus encore, il sait. Parce qu'il l'a vécue, au même titre qu'elle. Les théories sur les vies antérieures lui paraissent tout à coup plus plausibles. Il est heureux de l'avoir trouvée, elle entre toutes les femmes – les filles – ou plutôt de l'avoir retrouvée.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve, alors. »

Mais elle se met à pleurer. Cela ne lui sied pas, elle perd une bonne partie de sa grâce et ne reste que sa force amenuisée et mise à nu. En silence, Roxas se promet que plus jamais il ne la fera pleurer – il sait au fond de lui qu'il trahira cette promesse, mais il s'en souviendra toujours.

« Ne m'oublie pas encore. J'ai peur. »

Il la prend dans ses bras, et devant tous les invité elle lui promet, elle lui promet tout ce qu'elle demande et ce qu'elle ne demande pas, ce garçon aux grandes mains n'a pas la moindre importance, d'accord ? Et il a trouvé en une journée deux sens à sa vie, en a laissé s'échapper un. Elle ne lui dira jamais ce qu'elle sait – elle dira qu'elle préfère oublier, que c'est pure folie.

Même dans sa dernière lettre, celle qu'elle écrira avant de se jeter par la fenêtre de la tour, elle gardera son secret. Et Roxas, plus ami qu'amant, respectera son silence, que cela lui coûte la vie ou la santé.

.

« Putain, tu nous fait quoi, là ? »

Il a un hoquet.

« Hayner ?

—Tu m'as appelé, tu te souviens ? Sérieux gars, ça va ? T'as l'air dans les vapes, ça fait trente secondes que je suis là.

—Ouais, non, je sais pas, enfin, c'est une histoire de dingue ! »

Il ne sait pas par où commencer, et d'ailleurs, il ne sait pas où il veut finir, il ne sait même pas s'il a envie d'en parler ou non. Il est en dehors du glacier, dans la rue, Hayner a essuyé avec une serviette en papier la crème qui avait coulé et le tient par la bras, fermement. Il se terre sans le vouloir dans un mutisme où s'entrechoquent les pensées. Hayner ne perd pas patience, ce qui est assez étonnant, connaissant son caractère propice à s'emporter – surtout quand ça concerne Roxas. Ce que ce dernier parvient finalement à sortir, c'est.

« Tu crois au vies antérieures ? »

Son meilleur ami le regarde d'un air qui lui demande clairement s'il n'est pas en train de se foutre de sa gueule, et pendant qu'il déblatère sur ce qui vient de lui arriver, Hayner s'occupe de jeter la glace jugée dangereuse pour l'instant, de le fiche dans sa voiture et de le reconduire chez lui, de lui préparer un lait chaud et de le laisser dormir avec lui dans son lit, alors qu'Hayner a tendance à dormir sur le canapé, chez lui, quand Roxas est là.

12 août 1970, New York

Il n'arrête pas d'en parler. C'est affreux, comme si c'était devenu le centre absolu de son monde entre la veille et aujourd'hui. Hayner, hors de lui, finit par attraper son sac pour le traîner à nouveau dans cette fameuse boutique, y prendre lui-même une glace à l'eau de mer – pour trouver un nom qui donne pas envie, hein – et prouver ainsi à son ami que tout va bien, il n'a pas consommé de champignons hallucinogènes contre son gré la veille dans une glace bleue.

Il tire la langue sous la morsure du froid, et s'apprête à répondre que c'est une glace tout à fait normale – mais bizarre. Il reste bien une minute sans bouger, à regarder dans le vide malgré les mains de Roxas qui passent sans cesse devant son visage. Quand il se ranime, il a le souffle court du fumeur de longue date qui vient de piquer un sprint, et les yeux luisants – des larmes ?

« I' s'est passé quoi ?

—Rien. Absolument rien.

—J'te connais, Hayner. Tu crois que c'est une glace magique ou un truc du genre ?

—Non. Y a une nana qu'en a pris une avant nous. Elle allait très bien avant et après.

—Mais tu l'as vu, toi aussi, pas vrai ? Le type aux yeux verts. A. »

Hayner détourne le regard. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il va dire.

« Rox … Je … Je me souviens d'un monde. Qu'existe pas.

—Moi aussi, Hayner. C'était le même ?

—Non, Roxas, tu n'comprends pas … C'est … Toi, c'était le grand type, c'est ça ? … Il a existé. Je ne sais ni où ni quand, mais il a existé. Je m'en souviens aussi. »

Roxas est pendu à ses mots. Alors il connait, ou plutôt a connu ce membre intégrant de sa … vie antérieure – faute de meilleur terme – ? C'est logique, en soi. Roxas sans Hayner, c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas, pas vrai ?

« Moi, j'existais pas. »

Le blond réagit au quart de tour, pose les mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Pas possible ! »

Mais Hayner a l'air d'y croire. Comme s'il avait compris le fonctionnement de l'univers en quelques secondes, et c'est peut-être le cas. Roxas doit le réconforter. Il le sait, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ses souvenirs doivent vraiment lui pourrir la tête, parce que sa première idée, c'est de l'embrasser. Il se penche sur Hayner, et quand celui-ci ne résiste pas, il continue. Les lèvres de son ami ont le goût particulier de cette glace …

13 août 1925, près de Saint-Pétersbourg

Une lette d'adieux dans la main, Roxas sent ses épaules s'affaisser. Il était si proche du but, cette fois. Il l'avait cherché, cet homme qui se tenait en quelques mots en face de lui. Il l'avait trouvé, pour la première fois depuis – depuis quand le cherche-t-il ? Depuis le début du monde et même avant.

Il croque un bout de chocolat. C'est ce qu'il a de plus sucré, ici. Et le sel de ses larmes. Il retrouve le goût sucré-salé qui l'a mené ici. Il se souvient de tout, maintenant, il les revoit parfaitement, les jours passés en sa compagnie. À manger des glaces à l'eau de mer sur un clocher. La trahison, aussi.

Il se souvient de Hayner, aussi, qu'il a abandonné, parce que c'est un mensonge. La vérité est ici, il est arrivé au bout de sa quête. Une vieille pierre à la gravure à moitié effacée.

Ax.. Anatoliévitch Dragonov. Mort il y a de ça dix ans. Il aurait dû aller plus vite. Faire mieux. Voilà ce qui lui reste maintenant. Un caillou funéraire, du chocolat et des larmes en parodie de memento.

.

Roxas se retire vivement.

« Ax…

—Oui, lui. »

Hayner a l'ai profondément blessé, et il a lieu de l'être.

« Celui que j'aime. »

 _Ce n'est pas toi_ , il ne prononce pas. Pas besoin, et puis ça ferait encore plus mal pour rien. Hayner sait. Il a su avant lui, et il l'a laissé l'embrasser.

« Je dois en savoir plus. Donne-moi la glace.

—Non, Rox', tu te vois pas. On dirait que tu vas mourir. »

C'est peut-être la vérité. Tout à coup, cela lui est indifférent. Il est déjà mort tellement de fois … Il ne veut plus que savoir.

« Roxas, je te jure que tu ne veux pas savoir. C'est pas joli. »

Mais le blond lui arrache la coupe des mains. Prend une cuillère.

.

13 août 1124, Bagdad

Il a mal. Il a mal mais il ne pleure pas. Après tout, il est déjà un grand garçon, bientôt un homme, dit son père. Pourtant, il a très envie de pleurer. La main de sa mère se pose sur le haut de son crâne et il étouffe un sanglot.

Au milieu de sa jambe droite, sur son genou, une plaie ouverte saigne abondamment. Il renifle en silence, la respiration irrégulière. Cela saigne vraiment beaucoup, et malgré la chaleur ambiante il se sent frissonner – mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une imagination due aux nombreux récits de batailles qu'il a entendus. Sa mère le berce doucement, et humidifie un morceau de tissus pour le passer sur sa blessure. Ça pique, mais le souffle de sa mère contre son oreille le rassure. _Ça va aller, mon grand, c'est juste un vilain bobo. Viens par là, mon garçon aux cheveux comme le sable. Je suis là._ Une larme orpheline coule et sa mère l'essuie avec une infinie tendresse. Elle contemple la plaie avec dépit. Il faut en premier lieu qu'elle force le sang à coaguler ou bien, avec le peu de nourriture qui leur reste, Roxas sera affaibli pour des jours. Elle court vers la cuisine et en revient avec dans les mains un gros pot de miel d'abeilles, en prend une dose sur sa main et l'étale sur la plaie. C'est frais, et Roxas soupire de soulagement. Sur son genou, l'or et le rouge se mélangent. Quand sa mère est partie faire autre chose, il se penche sur la plaie sommairement soignée. Il ne mange pas souvent de miel, cela coûte cher, et il se dit que la situation doit être grave pour que sa mère en utilise tant sans s'en soucier.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne pour le voir autour, il plie la jambe, et renifle. Cela sent bon le miel. Il lèche la plaie, et grimace au picoti que cela provoque dans son genou. Le sucre sur sa langue l'aide à oublier. Bientôt, il lèche à nouveau la plaie, et le fer du sang rejoint le miel sur sa langue. Quelle alliance étrange, pense-t-il, familière malgré tout. Il sent en lui des relents d'un temps très ancien, comme les souvenirs de jeunesse de sa mère – petit garçon qu'il est, il se sent vieux.

Et par le sel et le sucre, il voit. Le rouge du sang, partout sur un crâne – mais ça n'est pas du sang. Non, ce sont des cheveux. D'interminables mèches rouges qui surplombent des yeux verts, qui les noient de feu filé, et cela attire Roxas autant que cela lui fait peur. Un cri s'empare de lui et sa mère déboule, un couteau dans la main – qui est plus un oubli de sa part qu'un geste de défense. Elle attrape ses épaules et il lui dit _il y avait un garçon, les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts, il me cherche_ , et elle lui répond, _les garçons aux cheveux rouges n'existent pas, mon petit_ , et il la croit, parce que c'est sa maman, et il a tellement peur.

.

« Qui est-ce que c'est ?

—Je ne sais pas, Roxas.

—Tu dois me le dire, tu te souviens, toi aussi, pas vrai ?

—C'est … c'est des histoires pour s'endormir, c'est rien –

—Alors je m'endormirai et tu dormiras debout avec moi. Mais tu dois me dire.

—Je me souviens que … Je me souviens que toi, tu ne te souvenais plus.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Tu l'as toujours oublié. »

Il manque de tomber par terre, il ne se sent pas la force de vivre encore quelque chose comme cela, mais il le doit. Il s'enfuira d'ici s'il le faut. Ça n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il manquerait à quelqu'un. Il n'hésite plus.

.

13 août 1592, Johannesburg

Il est assis au pied du mur. Littéralement et figurativement.

Il a faim.

Il a chaud.

Il a soif.

Il sent son ventre se tordre sur lui-même, se rétracter et serrer son estomac désespérément creux. Il n'a jamais eu si faim de sa vie. Pourtant, il a déjà connu la famine et la misère. Alors il comprend que c'est la fin. Il repense à cette histoire qu'on lui a racontée, une fois, d'une petite fille qui passe sa dernière nuit à rêver, et meurt de froid le sourire aux lèvres. Il se demande comment c'est possible. Il imagine le visage de sa mer, rien. Il imagine les bras de son frère, rien. Il imagine le dos de son père, rien. Pas plus de joie que de larmes, tout l'indiffère et l'ennuie – alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à chercher ? Un espoir imbécile le tient. Il voudrait, dans les quelques minutes qu'il lui reste, trouver un sens à sa vie. C'est assez orgueilleux, comme dernière pensée. Mais il n'a rien fait, rien accompli alors … Alors il voudrait pouvoir partir en se disant _Ça valait le coup, mon gars_. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur les belles idées qui parfois l'effleurent. Tout ce qu'il voudrait maintenant, ça serait un bon morceau de viande, un gâteau au miel, du vain, de l'eau fraîche, de la glace. Il n'a jamais mangé de glace – il a entendu que ça se faisait, quelque part sur un volcan en Europe. Il se demande quel goût ça peut bien avoir.

Sans réelle raison il imagine ça … ambivalent. Sucré, et salé. Ça serait crémeux, pas comme de la neige, comme du lait. Et il y aurait à côté de lui deux yeux verts. Voilà, tout ce qu'il veut. Manger une glace avec Axe.. Axe. quoi, déjà ? Et comment ça, déjà ?

Il n'a jamais su. Mais il veut savoir. Il veut savoir comme il n'a jamais rien désiré de sa vie. Mais déjà, son cœur ne bat plus. S'il avait su que ça n'empêchait rien, il aurait continué.

.

Non, non, non, ne pas y penser, tout, tout sauf y penser. Il ne sait pas comment il a bien pu atterrir dans ce parc, sur ce banc – il se doute bien que ça a à voir avec son meilleur ami, il n'est pas stupide.

« Je veux –

—Non, merde, non. Tu veux rien du tout, et tu vas rien du tout sauf rentrer avec moi et dormir. Boire une bière ou deux, je nous roule un joint et tu te calmes.

—Mais …

—S'il-te-plaît. »

C'est le genre de _s'il-te-plaît_ qui ne suggère pas que l'idée puisse ne pas te plaire, ça a l'air douloureux à prononcer, c'est d'ailleurs douloureux à entendre et Roxas rentre la tête dans les épaules. Il a été en tort, il le sait. Il a trimballé son ami dans quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est comme une nouvelle drogue qui ne ferait effet que sur eux deux. Il acquiesce, il entend Hayner reprendre sa respiration – il comprend que son ami l'avait bloquée sous l'angoisse.

« Cool. Merci, vieux. »

Et il se laisse trimballer en sens inverse, il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est Hayner qui le remercie alors que c'est lui qui se fait aider. Il devrait être aux pieds de son meilleur pote en ce moment, rien que pour les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Alors comme sa fierté lui interdit ce genre d'écart, il se contente d'obéir à tout ce que dit Hayner, et il n'ira retrouver cette glace que si ce dernier l'y autorise.

L'histoire pourrait se terminer là.

Hayner éloigne Roxas de cette partie précise de Little Italy, le blond oublie à nouveau – ou plutôt ne se souvient jamais – et on n'en parle plus, ça sera juste un souvenir supplémentaire, dans sa vie suivante, de toutes ces fois où il aurait pu rejoindre la silhouette incandescente. Mais c'est Hayner lui-même qui amène un pot de glace à moitié fondue à l'appartement, alors que Roxas fait des mots croisés niveau 1, et il le pose sur la table, et il pose aussi des règles. _Tu n'en manges qu'à l'intérieur de cet appartement, sur le lit. Il est hors de question que je m'inquiète pour toi comme je l'ai fait chaque fois que tu te souviens_ , et _Tu me préviens avant_ ou _Tu fais attention, si ça ne va pas tu n'en reprends pas_ , vraiment comme pour une drogue, et Roxas accepte parce que d'une il accepte tout d'Hayner, de deux il est conscient de combien il a de la chance – une chance, encore, de se souvenir.

13 août 1970, New York

Il s'assied sur le lit, prend le pot. La couleur bleue est étonnamment passée de limite écœurante à familière. Il boit le jus qui a coulé.

.

13 août 1808, Pensacola

Une jetée sur la mer. Roxas avance, un pied devant l'autre, et on recommence. Il a laissé tomber son manteau trop lourd et trop chaud, sa veste. Sa chemise. Son pantalon. Il est presque nu et l'air marin lui court sur la peau. Cette odeur d'iode lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelle plus quoi. C'est sans doute une imagination. Sans doute une pensée qu'il doit au rhum qui sucre sa bouche. Il a envie de se laisser tomber.

Ça n'est pas très prudent. Mais il n'a jamais vu d'alligator ou de sale bête du genre dans ce coin-là. Alors il saute. Il se souvient qu'il n'a jamais ça. L'eau de mer lui entre dans la bouche, il se rend compte qu'il est soûl, et pas qu'un peu, fin soûl et il ne sait même plus comment il a quitté la fête où il était. Cela n'a que peu d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui importe, c'est la douleur dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, c'est cette odeur, non, ce goût d'iode qui lui est définitivement familier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit si sucré. Non, salé. Il confond les mots. Qu'est-ce qui importe, déjà ?

Ah, les poumons. Remplis d'eau. Il touche le fond, il se sent léger et alourdi. Il ouvre grand les yeux, le bleu le frappe. Le rouge, aussi, de la lumière qui descend au dehors. Il doit remonter. Des tréfonds de ses entrailles noyées s'échappe un nom qu'il n'a jamais prononcé.

.

« Axel ! »

Roxas se lève du lit, court, court et vomit juste dans la salle de bains de son ami, à moitié à côté des toilettes. Toute la glace qu'il a mangé ces derniers jours est là et il a peur de perdre ses souvenirs avec. Hayner se précipite pour écarter les mèches de son front, et ne s'attend pas au sourire déformé que Roxas lui offre.

« Je sais. Je me souviens, c'est Axel. Il doit … je vais chez le glacier.

—Pour quoi faire ?

—Pour demander. »

Ni une ni deux, Roxas est à nouveau sur ses pieds, et Hayner hésite entre nettoyer ou suivre son ami. Il enfile une veste.

.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez déjà eu un certain Axel comme client ? Grand, roux, les yeux verts ?

—Hm ? Non, sûrement pas. »

Roxas baisse la tête. Il était sûr qu'il tenait une vraie piste, pour une fois. Il ne va pas oublier, il ne va pas abandonner, et par-dessus tout il ne va pas mourir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le monde ne fonctionne pas comme il le voudrait ?

« Axel, c'est celui qui fait les glaces. »

Ou peut-être que le monde fonctionne exactement comme dans ses rêves – rêves qu'il ne se savait pas capable de nourrir deux jours plus tôt. L'homme fait entrer un autre homme – le premier qui l'aie servi, quand il est venu. Avec sa charlotte moche qu'il sait couvrir de grands épis rouges.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Est-ce que lui ne se souvient pas ? Ça serait une catastrophe. Horrible. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Et si c'était véritablement des rêves sans sens ? Cela lui paraît pour la première fois comme une possibilité. La pire qu'il puisse envisager. Mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Axel … Il le connaît, ce regard, parce qu'il connaît Axel. Et ceci est un jeu.

« Je voudrais encore de votre glace à l'eau de mer, s'il-vous-plaît.

—Oh, elle vous plaît ?

—Eh bien, c'est bizarre. C'est sucré. Et salé à la fois. »

Avec un sourire, le grand roux lui sert une boule en cornet, il ne remarque même pas Hayner qui entre en faisant tinter la clochette. Il croque. Il s'attend à quelque chose de violent, de plus douloureux que toutes les morts qu'il a vécues, mais c'est doux, et chaud comme un coucher de soleil.

.

Jour 15, 18 : 29, Twilight Town

 _Je me demande pourquoi ce goût m'est si familier._

Jour 24, 12 : 08, Illusiocitadelle

 _Je suis retourné manger une glace tout seul._

Date inconnue, Twilight Town

Hayner, Olette, Pence, et une place vide.

Jour 352, 19 : 24, Twilight Town

 _Je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ce jour._

Date inconnue, Manoir Oblivion

 _On se reverra, dans une autre vie_

Jour 358, 22 : 51, Illusiopolis

 _Je ne manquerai à personne_

.

« À moi, tu m'as manqué. »

Roxas rit. Même à l'époque, il avait oublié.

« Est-ce que je pourrais un jour manger une de tes glaces sans me faire harceler de souvenirs ?

—Ça prend du temps.

—J'ai toute la vie.

—Et les suivantes. »

Il baisse la tête sous la gêne. Ce qu'il se demande, c'est si les lèvres d'Axel ont le goût sucré-salé des glaces. Ce qu'Hayner se demande, c'est où il doit se mettre. Car après tout, souvenir ou non, il n'est pas supposé avoir jamais vécu avec Roxas. Il fait chaud. Son skate sous le bras, il n'a envie que de deux choses : que tout redevienne comme avant. Et d'une glace.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Il est vingt-trois heures, la pause entre le fromage et le dessert est terminé et je vous aime !

Joyeux AkuRoku day !

(Oh, et si vous remarquez. Les années, en numérologie, correspondent toutes au chiffre huit.)

Review ?


End file.
